Desperation
by Lolly Dream
Summary: An encounter with a mystery woman puts Sanji on the path of self loathing and desperation to end his own life. Can Zoro and the crew help Sanji before it becomes too late? ZoroxSanji Yaoi /OCxSanji/RobinxFranky Now with Epilogue-good-ness!
1. Chapter 1 Fangirl

**Title:** Desperation

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** SanjixOC, SanjixZoro, RobinxFranky maybe more ^.^

**Summary:** An encounter with a mystery woman puts Sanji on the path of self loathing and desperation to end his own life. Can Zoro and the crew help Sanji before it becomes too late? Or will the Mugiwara crew have to find themselves a new cook? Set after the Enies Lobby arc.

**Warnings:** First time fanfic, bad spelling & grammar, language, Yaoi (boy on boy love) as well as some straight couple nookieish stuff, and a whole bunch of other shit I cant think of at the moment, also gunna be a lot of erm … emotional drama to the point of suicidal attempts.

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like am not forcing you to.

As well to the suicidal stuff I wish not to offend anyone and I do not promote it in real life. It's a selfish act that should never cross anyone's mind as life is a very precious gift no matter if your religious or not. Should you ever feel such a way talk to someone as soon as you can, family, friends, teachers, or even hotlines and make sure you get the help you need to over come those feelings and become a stronger person for it.

I only enjoy suicidal stuff in stories aka fantasy and purely for the drama of the plot. Maybe I'm a little twisted but I make sure there is a thick line between my real life and fantasy one. Please make sure you do the same, suicide is not meant to be idolized. No matter who you are you matter and you affect more lives then you even know. Don't dare to think to remove such a wonderful gift as yourself from this world so we can't have the pleasure of knowing you.

Ok lecture over sorry if that was long winded just wanted to make sure we had understanding on that sensitive topic. The rest of my author notes from now on will go at the bottom. Yay for bottomness xD

Hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to leave comments just be gentle I bruise easily heh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 / Fangirl

The Thousand Sunny had come to dock at a lovely spring island on the Grand Line. They had already been there for about two days now and still had about a week till the log pose set so the crew where allowing themselves to indulge a bit. Though a 24 hour watch was placed on there idiot captain due to the Marine training base on the other side of the island. Luckily not many of the marines came to town but with bounties on all of there heads now they had to be careful and not draw attention to themselves. So there ship was not at the harbor but a ways down the beach hidden in a cove out of sight. So far all had been well but with this crew who knew what could happen.

Franky and Usopp where on guard duty of the ship today as well working on some crazy new project together while Nami and Robin where of course off shopping taken advantage of the many lovely shops the town had to offer. Making sure Luffy didn't do anything stupid had fallen to Chopper today but Nami and insisted Zoro follow along with the pair just to be safe. Zoro had refused wanting to train but with Nami threatening to increase his debt the poor swordsman had no choice but do as asked.

The reason why Zoro found himself sitting across a table from the flirty baka-cook was thanks to Luffy's and Chopper's stomachs. When the group had reached town and were about to split up and go there own ways in groups the cook had announced to the sea witch that he would go back to the café they where at before to get the recipe of the cake she liked or something along those lines. The mention of food and it been sweet food at that had drawn in Luffy and Chopper like a moth to a flame. Luffy had insisted they join Sanji on this very important mission.

Zoro now ground his teeth as more foolish dribble poured out of the cook's mouth to the female baker that owned the café.

"Oh to be blessed by such a gift as this by such beauty of a goddess as yourself makes my heart swell as if it will burst right out of my chest!" Sanji swooned holding the paper with the cake recipe to his chest with one hand as his other hand held to the hand of a very distressed looking female baker.

"We can only hope it does just that." Mumbled the annoyed swordsman as he rolled his eyes and looked away.

Sanji's head snapped around to glare at Zoro, "You say something Marimo?"

A simple "Nope." Was Zoro's return reply into his glass of some fruity health shake.

As Sanji was distracted the female baker was able to pull her hand free and put both hands behind her back so when Sanji's attention did return to her he could not grab it again. "It really is my pleasure please do enjoy the rest of your meal.. I must get back to the kitchen now." And she quickly hurried off as Sanji called after her. "Thank you once again sweet goddess of my heart!"

The captain who had been stuffing his face till then sat back in his chair and slapped a hand on his not overly sized bloated stomach. "Ah that was good!"

Chopper agreed with many head shakes of yes. "You can now make it right Sanji?" the little reindeer seemed so hopeful his eyes holding a shine to them as his tongue came out to lick his lips from the last remains of the cake.

"Of course." Sanji replied picking up his tea cup and taking a sip before adding. "Though I might experiment with it and see if I can improve on it."

Zoro sneered at the blonde. "Am sure the baker would just love to hear you say that."

"Che." Sanji's one visible blue eye held like cold icy flames to Zoro. "Taking the old and improving on it and trying new things is the way things are done."

"That's still saying its not as good as it can be." Smirked Zoro.

"Let me try and put this in a way even your muscle-head can understand. A recipe is like a body. What you put in it changes it making it stronger or weaker. Just because it's the best does not mean there can't be improvements on it and worked on to try and become better." Lectured the cook.

Irritated the cook had a point he simply gave a shrug of his shoulders and looked away again not at all willing to own up to it.

"Sugoi! You really think you can make it better Sanji?" Chopper asked almost in a sugar coma from the mere thought of something better then the cake he had just had.

Luffy simply laughed "Of course he can. Sanji is the best cook it's why I had him come on my ship."

Zoro caught the faint blush on Sanji's cheeks from the complement and that just irked him even more. "Whatever. Luffy you ready to go yet?"

"Sure am just gunna go to the bathroom first." And with that he was up and off.

Chopper got up as well. "I think I will go to. I think I drank too much milk." And he was off hurrying after Luffy.

Thus the cook and the swordsman now sat alone in silence waiting for the two to return. At that moment a young woman approached the table tentatively. She was pretty with an hourglass build wearing a white knit poncho that hung off one of her peach cream shoulders showing the thin black tank top strap off she wore under. At first Zoro was not even sure if she was wearing anything else due to the black shorts she wore where so small they nearly showed the rounds of her rear. Her hair was a rich brown that looked to have once been in a bun but was now starting to slip out making some of the long brown locks cascade over her covered shoulder. As well on her head sat a pair of thick black rimed glasses and her feet only covered in simple wooden sandals. On one of her arms she carried a huge purse like bag. Really what did a woman need with a bag that big for? Maybe weapons?

Zoro frowned at the woman as she spoke up. "Huh … excuse me?" her voice was soft and unsure of itself as her grey eyes landed solely on the cook.

Of course with hearts in his eyes the idiot-cook swept up one of the girl's hands and shift from his seat to the floor to go down on one knee all at once. "Of course my heavenly beauty! Please but speak your desire and I will do everything within my power to see it met."

"Oh my this is so embarrassing…huh…" The girl's hand held to Sanji's but Zoro did not noticing it and merely snickered, teasing out an unwanted reply from the cook of, "I'd say."

The cook spared a moment's glare to the green haired man but was all eyes once again on her as the girl pulled back her hand to reach in her bag speaking once more to try and explain herself. "Well you see…I happened to over hear your friends calling you Sanji…and I was just wondering if…" she pulled out a brown piece of paper and opened it up to show a Wanted bounty poster of the awful drawing of the cook. "If you happened to be this Sanji?" she finished.

Zoro and Sanji both froze at the question Then Sanji was standing and Zoro was placing his hand to one of his three swords. The girl kept her head turned to the cook but seemed to be watching Zoro from the corner of her eye as well. "Oh am not going to turn you in or anything, oh gosh no!" she tried to assure and reached back into her bag. This time it was Zoro's turn to leave his seat. If she was pulling out a weapon that baka-cook would be of no use, her being a female and all. Yet to both there surprise however the girl pulled out a sketch pad and opened it to show some very well done sketches of the cook.

The stupid cook swooned once more. "Ah what talent as well as beauty you have!" The girl laughed. "Oh thank you so much. So you are…him right? You're that Sanji?" she asked stepping closer to the cook. Sanji rubbed the back of his neck looking uneasy on if he should answer or not but then the girl spoke up once again. "I just know it has to be you. You have no idea on how much of a fan I am of yours!" Her hand slipping once more into that crazy bag of hers. Zoro was still on edge however there was something about this girl he didn't trust.

"You are so amazing. I have never been one to approve of pirates but you… you just make it seem so classy and honorable, from the way you dress to your cooking and of course incredible noble honor of protecting." She poured on the flattery thickly.

Zoro thought he was gunna be sick but Sanji of course was eating it up. "My dear you are far to kind to me, am humbled before you my angel." He cooed in return. Zoro only opened Luffy and Chopper returned soon so they could leave before his ears started to bleed.

"I was wondering …Can I have your autograph?" she pulled a pen from her bag and held the Wanted poster up as well with her sketch book under it so there would be something solid to write on.

A pained face came over the cook as he was forced to once again look at that wanted picture but he seemed to suck it up and took the offerings calmly replying. "Of course my angel." It was at that moment Luffy and Chopper returned.

"What's going on Zoro?" Luffy questioned

"Seems ero-cook here has himself a fangirl." Zoro replied bored like as the woman in question blushed looking over to Luffy and Chopper.

"Here you go M'lady" Sanji smiled handing her back her things which drew the woman's attention back to him. "Oh thank you so much Sanji-sama!" she purred and leaned in to kiss the cook's cheek her lips lingering there for a moment before she pulled back.

Sanji was now so red faced he was almost glowing. "Please think n-nothing of it my dear." He sputtered.

The woman tucked her things away and then took one of Sanji's hands. "There is just one more thing I was hoping you could do for me…having now seen you up and close…I was wondering if you would be willing to model for me for one of my paintings?" She raised the cook's hand up and let her lower lip drag teasingly over the side of his thumb then trailed over his finger tips to stop on his middle finger. "Your hands are truly art that I just must capture… having hands such as these….its just …sinful." She purred then kissed the tip of his middle finger.

Sanji was now wiggling in place like a shook up jello mold with hearts in his eyes and blood dripping from his nose that seemed to sizzle and evaporate away from the high temperature of his glowing heated face. "Of course anything you wish!" he cooed.

"Eh? Sanji you ok?" Luffy questioned

On the question Chopper also became worried. "Oh no Sanji you look feverish maybe you should return to the ship?"

Sanji waved his free hand at them. "Am fine fine…" and he didn't even bother to look at them as he did it this, eyes only for the female of course. Zoro sulked now as he watched it all play out. "Please my dear might I be graced with knowing your name?" Sanji pleaded.

She blushed dropping his hand. "Oh of course how rude of me. Am Sophia Morin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She bowed formally.

Chopper tilted his head. "Humm that name seems familiar for some reason."

"Really Chopper? Do you know her?" Luffy asked as Zoro once again got that nagging feeling something was wrong here.

"Oh well I am an artist maybe you have seen my seen some of my work and know me by that?" She quickly offered up. Sophia gave a bit of a nervous laugh and then turned to Sanji once more. "If you're free now …we could go back to my hotel room and …work on art." She tempted and like putty in her hands he nodded. "Of course my whole day is free just for you my fair beauty!" Sanji offered.

"Awww Sanji you where gunna show us that great –…" but Luffy was cut off there by Sanji "Sorry tomorrow or something …see ya you losers later!" and with that he escorted the woman out of the café fawning all over her foolishly.

"Baka-cook … tch." Zoro scoffed. Chopper seeming to notice Zoro's bad mood and tugged on his arm. "Zoro are you worried about Sanji? That woman seemed a bit fishy." Chopper questioned seeming worried himself thus gaining the attention of there captain. "Eh? She was a fish woman?! Really?!"

"No Luffy!" Chopper yelled at the foolish rubber-man then calmed down again looking to the doors Sanji and the woman had left from. "It's just… something didn't seem right…don't you think Zoro?" he asked again.

Zoro rolled his shoulders his eyes still on the doors as well and had been ever since the pair had pasted threw them. "Che…baka-cook can take care himself." He tried to sound confident in that statement but it was hard.

"Yeah… but it was a woman." Chopper pushed, yet Zoro didn't need the push he was already thinking that from the start but it was not like he could go running after to the stupid fool and lock him away in a tower or something. No matter how much he wanted to right now.

Luffy scratched his head. "Well Chopper did say her name sounded familiar and if she is all famous and stuff drawing things maybe others know about her. I bet Robin would know about her! She always knows about everything." He laughed seeming not to have a worry with in him.

Chopper and Zoro both now looked at there captain shocked, he had actually offered up a helpful bit of advice.

After paying for there tab the trio went off to hunt down Robin and look for clues on Sanji's mystery woman so they could put there worries to rest.


	2. Chapter 2 Posing

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 / Posing

Sanji felt as if he was floating on air as he waited for the lovely woman to unlock her hotel room door. He clasped his hands together and let his mind drift into fantasy. He could see it all now once they got in the room she would throw herself to him.

"_I know this is not lady like but please … please do this and that to me right now Sanji-sama!" And he would hold her in his arms and look down to her smoothing her silkily hair at the same time. "A gentleman such as myself could not possibility take advantage of you my angel." And then of course she would beg him then. "Oh please please. I have dreamed of you every night touching me….touching me all over Sanji-sama. Please make my dreams come true my Prince." And then how could he refuse to a lady's dreams! _

He wiggled side to side as his nose tickled drops of blood down as he thought about it.

"Sanaji-Sama? …. Sanji-Sama …have you changed your mind Sanji-sama. Do you not wish to come in now?" Sophia asked biting on her bottom lip as she stood in the room holding the door open looking like she had been trying to get his attention for some time now.

Sanji gasped and blushed as he came out of his little fantasy. "Oh no I do! I do am sorry Sophia-chawn!" he quickly hurried in and started to look the room over.

It was a large room and clearly one of the hotel's best with a four post queen size bed with plush pillows of many shapes and sizes along with silk red sheets. Oh he could hardly wait but he let his eyes gaze over the rest of the room taking note the normal furnishings and many paintings some done some half finished laying about and an easel along with paints and more sketch books and so on.

"I'm so sorry it's a bit messy in here. I was not planning on company." She apologized as she shut and locked the door.

At the sound of the lock turning Sanji's heart thumped with in his chest. She really does not want to be disturbed! The poor dear is going to break down and beg me at any moment now! He thought.

"Well if you don't mind getting on the bed we can get started right away!"

"Mellorine!!!" Sanji sang out as he twirled to the bed.

A predatory smirk came to the woman's face as she watched Sanji sit down on her bed while she sat her bag down and then removed her white knit poncho tossing it to the dresser. With it no longer on Sanji would be able to see how well the black tank top clung to her large chest yet ridded low to show much cleavage. She had to resettle her glasses on her head from almost getting them caught on her poncho but was now moving across the room with ease as she moved to over to her easel and started to set up things.

"Sanji-sama I really must thank you again. You don't know how much this means to me!"

"It is my pleasure my angel!" Sanji cooed watching her, a little chest fallen since she did not pounce him right away but they still had all day! The poor dear must just be shy and be working up the nerve to throw herself at him.

Sophia was about to set down and stopped looking to look at him. "Sanji-sama?"

"Yes sweet angel?"

She stepped out of her sandals and moved over to the bed to stand in front of him watching his hungry visible eye ogle her and a smile crept up on her face. "Would you mind if I posed you myself?"

Ah and here it starts! An excuse just to get her hands on me! "Not at all my dear please put me in any position you like!"

"Mmm your so sweet Sanji-sama." She purred in return as her hands came up to push the man to lie back on the bed and went to her knees and started to untie his shoes. "Surly then you won't mind if we remove a few things then right?"

"Of course not!" He tried to down play the excitement in his voice which was at this point very hard to do and he was not even sure he had been able to manage it or not. His body shivered as he felt her remove his shoes and then watched as she set them neatly besides the bed.

"Humm…maybe…" she pushed one of his legs up onto the bed spreading them wide and then crawled up and straddle his lap as she then bent over him and started to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Sanji blushed brightly as he tried to keep himself from growing even harder with in his pants but with her on top of him and smelling so sweet it was madden. His breaths started to come from his open mouth in ragged intakes and puffs. She was so lovely and right there on top of him!

Finally her hands had gotten all of his shirt buttons undone then her hands took liberty to run over his well tone ashen chest. "My you really are nothing like I thought you would look like." She purred lowering her face down to his chest and kissing it softly. Her grey eyes looked up at his face as he watched her while trying to keep his hands from just grabbing her and ravaging her right then and there. In his efforts he took handfuls of the bed sheets to hold himself down.

As if feeling the tenseness with in him she softly spoke up to question, "Is this alright?"

He nodded yes, "Oh yes." he whimpered out wanting so much more.

That wicked smirk was back on her face as she settled herself on top of him letting her body rest on top of his gracing him with the delightful feel of the pressure of her warm body on his. Then the wet sinful feel of her tongue as it ran from his chest to his neck and she whispered so her words would trickle over the wet line she had just made, "And this? Is this ok?"

"Mm-huh." Sanji groaned in pleasure not able to help himself anymore as his hands came up to hold her to his chest and was reward with more of that sweet tongue as it licked along his neck tracing a vein. One of his hands sneaked down to the small of her back and after resting there for a moment it went further down to the plump curves of her ass his finger tips tracing the legs of her shorts wondering if he could get away with sneaking his fingers up one of the legs holes then again they where pretty tight.

A sound of clicking metal came to play in his ear and then the lovely goddess on top of him was raising up to show a pair of handcuffs to him. He was near drooling now. So lucky! Clearly his angel did not trust herself with him. Oh to cuff her to the bed and… His train of thought ended there as he felt the cool of hard metal close around one of his wrists. He blinked as she cuffed his other hand together and giggled.

"Naughty boys with wandering hands should be …punished." She teased.

Ok this could be good to! "Oh please yes Sophia-chawn punish me! Punish me!" he sang out letting his arms be put and trapped between there bodies as she lay back down on top of him. At once her lush lips attacked his neck again and he leaned his head to the side letting her have her way and moaned out in pleasure as he felt her suckling to his skin. Then there was the feel of her teeth biting hard on that tortured area of his neck and it made him groan out another heated moan as the pain and pleasure swirled in a delightful bliss of mixture.

Slowly Sophia lifted her head and she looked down to him one of her hands slipping under the pillows as the other took a fistful of his of glorious blonde hair in a ruff pulling tug to hold his head still to the point he didn't even think he could turn it. He winched a bit but did not complain. How could he with this angel about to do this and that and maybe some more of this to him!

Oddly her lovely eyes didn't seem to be on him anymore but something to the side of him. Something she had pulled out from under the pillows. Sanji could not move his head but he tried and to turn his eyes to see just what it was that held his angel's attention. Sophia catching the look out of the corner of her own eyes quickly lowered her head down and meshed her lips to his distracting him and he fully willing kissed her back.

At the feel of those soft lips pushing to his, his loins blazed to a new level of desire and he found himself grinding his hard trapped length into her thigh. His hands trapped as they where still refused to be left out and snaked down to pull her tank top up out of her shorts and to trail his finger tips along her flat soft stomach only to become bolder and try to unhook the button of her shorts.

A prick and sting like if a bee had just got him flared to a soft burning pain on his neck and he tried to pull his head back but was halted in his attempts. Sophia held still to his hair tightly not letting him go as her mouth opened onto to his and forced her tongue into his mouth. The invasion made him less concerned on the burning feeling on his neck as he gave into her will letting his tongue swirl in strides to meet her enthusiasm.

Sanji's finger tips had just unhooked her shorts when a wave of dizziness came over him. His tongue and lips faltered in movements trying to keep up with her heated kiss. Air, he needed air …much more air then he was getting. His eyes came open as the one ocean blue visible eye franticly looked at the ceiling above him. The edges of his vision where a foggy black that was slowly closing in as if he was in a tunnel and being pulled further down away from the light. Sanji struggled to keep conscious and bucked his body under the woman in a futile attempt. The darkness conquered the light and Sanji's eyes rolled back in his head and closed as he now lay under the woman passed out.

A/N: Woops cliffhanger hehe.


	3. Chapter 3 Waiting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 / Waiting

Zoro grumbled and crossed his arms as he sat on the deck of the Sunny. It was now nightfall and that stupid cook was still not back! Not that he was waiting for him, like hell he would! But… well Luffy and the others would want dinner soon. Stitty cook needed to do his damn job and not be off …. Zoro huffed and got to his feet, he didn't even want to think what that perverted cook was doing. It didn't matter any to him.

The swordsman stared at the diction of the town as he leaned against the railing of the ship. Any moment now surly that damn cook would come back. Zoro's eyes widen as he caught himself yearning for the sight of the cook to come along that dirt trail. Fuming at himself he turned sharply on his heal to face the ocean. He was not waiting for the cook it was just his bad sense of direction he had meant to look at the ocean and just got turned around that's all that had been. Stupid people turning the ship around. They should just leave it be once they docked.

A presence took to his side and Zoro's frown deepened. The woman said nothing just stood there beside him. After many minutes of nothing, irked the swordsman turned on Robin and was about to ask what the hell she wanted when she finally spoke up. "Bushido-san?" her voice as clam as always.

Zoro swallowed some of his anger and turned his head back to the view of the ocean like she seemed to be doing. "What?" he half growled.

"Are you worried about cook-san?"

A tick formed on the side of Zoro's forehead. "Why does everyone keep asking me that today? Why the hell would I care what happens to that shitty cook?"

A small knowing smile came to turn up her lips. "I suppose you don't. He is just Nakama after all."

Zoro stiffened at this. "Look woman. The cook is a big boy and can make his own choices no matter how foolish they are. If the crazy fool does end up captured then we will just leave him there till its time to go then bust him out." He crossed his arms once more smirking. "That would teach him and serve him right."

Once Luffy, Chopper and himself had tracked down the girls that afternoon and explained what had taken place with the baka-cook they all had looked into just who this woman was since Robin didn't know her. With a some questioning around the town they had found out Sophia Morin was better known as Dr. Morin who worked for the marines who funded her research in mind alteration drugs. Things seemed to click then for Chopper as he finally remembering why her name had sounded so familiar. He had used some of her research to help him in creating his rumble balls. He went on and on about her till Zoro had just fallen asleep. When he woke up everyone had decided Sanji was safe enough to come back on his own and they had started back to the Sunny. Zoro didn't see the logic in this. The woman was dangerous and the stupid cook could not do anything against her if she tried something. Yet Luffy reminded them that Zoro had said she didn't plan to turn him in even though she knew who he was. Like they could really trust that woman. All women where evil conniving creatures that just should not be trusted. Why didn't anyone seem to understand this? Nami had then accused him of being jealous and Zoro then lost track of the original argument to argue with Nami all the way back to the Sunny. Zoro had tried to get the love-cook and female doctor out of his mind and just sleep but it had not worked so well and he had laid there in frustration till he had gotten up moments ago.

"Of course." Agreed Robin, that damn smile still on her lips taunting him like she knew some secret. Zoro forced his eyes to the ocean and stared hard at it and only it so he would not have to see that smile even if it was only from the corner of his eye sight. He was about to ask if she wanted something else to try and get her to hurry up and leave him alone when he was startled to hear another voice call out over the ship.

"Nami-sawn! Robin-chawn! Your prince has returned my lovely beauties." Called out the cook clearly returned from town as he jumped … well more like frolicked up onto the deck.

Zoro turned around to watch as the cook stopped before Nami in her lawn chair. "Please forgive me my sweet for taking so long I hope you where not to lonely with out me!"

"Hai, hai now go make dinner before Luffy eats the ship in a hunger meltdown." She waved him off not even look at him.

"Hai Nami-sawn! Anything for you!!!" He foolishly spun around and then Luffy from who knows where was rocketing towards him from the air yelling out. "Sanji! MEAT!!!" The cook easily threw up a one of his long agile legs letting the soul of his shoe crash into Luffy's face. "Alight asshole give me 30mins would ya!" grumbled out the cook as Luffy bounced off his shoe and smacked against the mass.

"Yo cook-bro! Watch it your gunna break the ship like that!" Franky then called out with Usopp peeking out from around him.

Sanji pulled out one of his sissy boy cigarettes and flared it up taking a long drag that made his chest puff up like a peacock before he let out the smoke and started on his way to the kitchen.

Once the cook was out of sight Zoro turned his head to Robin who still was standing next to him and was a little creped out to find the woman, still with that little smile, was watching him carefully. His own face redden some that was hard to notice with his thick tan. "W-what?" he muttered.

Robin gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders still smiling and replied, "Nothing." as she turned and went to join Nami.

I wasn't waiting for that damn ero-cook Zoro retold himself as he watched Robin move away. Stupid nosy woman. He scowled…because he certainly was not pouting. "I need a drink." He then muttered to no one but himself and let his feet take him to the kitchen.

He opened the kitchen door and was welcomed by mouthwatering smells as the cook was already in the middle of making some grand feast for dinner. Zoro shut the door and leisurely strolled to the wine rack so he could savor the aromas with in the room. Not that he would ever admit to the cook he enjoyed his damn cooking so much.

"Oi asshole! Wait till dinner." The cook had stopped what he was doing to place full attention on him.

The swordsman paused and looked to the cook. "Am thirsty."

"Fine. Just not my cooking wine." And with that said Sanji returned to chopping up some vegetables but still seemed to keep an eye on Zoro's movements as the man went on to the wine rack and pulled out a bottle of sake.

Zoro uncorked the bottle and took a drink watching the cook as he did so then took a seat at the table. The cook didn't say anything in protest to this. So Zoro tried once again to get under the cook's skin. "You sure took your time getting back."

"Oh did I?" A smirk formed on the cook's lips around the butt of his cigarette. "Where you counting the hours till my return little marimo?" teased the cook in a sultry tone.

Zoro stiffened mainly because he hit to close to the mark on that comment for Zoro's liking. "Like hell I would!" Zoro turned his head away taking another drink trying to think of something to come back at the cook with. Then he had it. "I just figured you would be back a lot sooner once that woman realized what a pervert you where."

"Hn is that your coy way of asking what happened between her and me?" the cook coolly replied and blew out a trail of smoke as his hands made quick and neat work of the carrots he chopped up. "Tsk tsk Zoro you should know a gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Che if you even so much as got as far as a kiss you probably then passed out from a nosebleed." Scoffed Zoro and was about to take another drink when he noticed the cook bristle like a cat at his words. A slow smirk finally came to Zoro's lips. "You did!" he accused and laughed out feeling better then he had in hours.

"Oi shut your trap you shity swordsman. I was simply posing for a painting for a lady and that's all you need to know!" and the knife in his hand cut to hard into the carrot this time and stuck in the wood of the cutting board. Zoro laughed more and harder not buying it due to how red the cooks face was turning. The cook pulled the knife free from the board and roared at Zoro, "Get the hell out of my kitchen you bastard!"

Now in to good of a mood with a wide grin on his face he got up and went over to the door with wave his free hand. "Am going am going…love-cook." and as he went out the door he heard the cook yelling at him, "Stupid marimo-head!" and Zoro shut the door behind him and could not help but admit maybe he had been waiting for that! He then went in search to find a quite place to finish his sake and take a nice restful nap before dinner.

Sanji slaved himself away in the kitchen furious at that green haired bastard and… more rightly so himself. The cook paused in mid stir of the sauce he was working on and let his mind run back to the hotel room.

Sophia-chan had been sucking at his neck and rubbing up against him then they where kissing and then….He did not remember everything just went black for some reason. Clearly he had fainted it was the only logic that made sense. Yet it didn't. He had been with women before…hell he had been with men before and had done things he would dare not ever have his dear virgin and delicate Nami-san to ever to find out about. So why had he fainted? Too much sun? No he had not been outside much besides it's not like this was a summer island. Could it be he was coming down with a cold or something? He did feel a bit off and under the weather as they say. Maybe he should have Chopper check him out after dinner discreetly so not to alarm and worry he angels Nami-san and Robin-chan.

The cook gasped, "Oh no!" and whispered out to himself. If he was sick it was possible he could have given something to Sophia-chan. He would never forgive himself if that happened! She had been so sweet to him when he had woken up.

*_Flashback_*

Sanji opened his eyes and had to blinked a few times before any objects became clear enough to make out. He was on the that large red silk bed still sprawled out with his shirt undone and opened wide showing off his tone chest that one hand lay on as the other lay above his head. At that moment he also realized his pants where undone and pulled down low on his hips showing off the black boxer shorts he had on. He was about to move to cover himself up when a voice pleaded out to him.

"Please don't move Sanji-sama." It was Sophia-chan Sanji noticed as he just used his eyes to track her down in the room. She was sitting at her easel a few feet away from the bed with paint brushes in her hands and smiling at him.

A deep blush rose to his cheeks as he realized he must have passed out in the middle of his make-out session with her and had been asleep for who knows how long. After a moment of awkward silence …at lest for him, Sophia-chan was amazing and kept working on the painting, Sanji finally spoke up. "I'm so sorry Sophia-chan. I swear I did not mean to …I don't even have an excuse to why I did it but please …please do not think it has anything to do with your far beauty. Any man would be insane to pass such a lady as you." He begged his heart breaking at the thought he might have hurt her feelings.

This got Sophia-chan to stop painting and look at him. There was a surprised looked there on her face as she studied him. "Y-you…are worried about me?" she questioned.

"But of course my angel I would cruse myself a thousand times over if it could but repair the damage I have done to you. I am so shamed of my behavior." He went to get up but was reminded by her again, "Don't move." So he did not and just lay there looking to her with his one visible eye pleading with her to be ok and not crushed.

A true smile then came to her face that reached her eyes and making those grey orbs shine like jewels. "It's ok Saniji my feelings where not hurt. You just must be tried. After all you're a very important member on your crew."

Sanji's heart fluttered with in his chest at that smile he was given and the two of them then spent the next hour talking about what Sanji's life was like on the sea. After which she told him she had enough done to finish with out his presences needed so he could go back to his ship and feed his hungry crew. Of course he had offered her to come with and join him for dinner but she politely declined explaining she wanted to work more on the painting. Then to his delight asked him to come back tomorrow for tea and to show off the painting as she was so sure she would have it done by then. So with that Sanji left and returned to the Sunny worrying all the way back on what treat he should bring tomorrow to go with there afternoon tea and if he would get another chance with the lovely Sophia-chan.

*_End flashback_*

Sanji sighed deeply stirring the sauce once more then got the table ready with the finishing touches. Would he really have another chance with Sophia-chan? Maybe she was just being polite in any case he had to make it up to her! Yet a little nagging voice in the back of his head spoke softly questioning if anyone could ever want a loser like him.

The cook went on setting out the food and drinks as that little nagging voice kept getting louder little by little questioning any and every relationship he had ever had. People always left him in the end even Zeff had wanted him gone after awhile. No… no that's not right Zeff wanted him to live his life and get everything he could from it. It had nothing to do with him wanting Sanji gone. …_but it could have had_. _Wouldn't things be better now for Zeff with out him, Sanji being there to bother the old man and make him upset? _

Heavy of step Sanji walked to the door and opened it up calling out. "Dinner!" He quickly side stepped as Luffy shot threw the door and landed in his normal seat at the table. He was already drooling at the mouth. "Oi asshole at lest wait for the ladies to sit down before you start eating." He scolded the captain as he started to help himself to his piled high plate. Dammit how many times did he have to tell him that before it sunk in?

_It will never sink in because you're nothing to him. Your weak and he is strong and that's just how it is._ The voice explained and Sanji then scolded himself for thinking such things as the other crew members piled in taking there seats.

Once the last sorry bastard…who just happened to be the marimo, came in and sat down Sanji shut the door and moved over to the counter to pick up some more dishes he had left out of view of Luffy so his lovely ladies could have first chance at them.

As Sanji turned around a pain struck his heart that made his eyes water as he looked at his fellow crew members there at the table. He had seen them like this a hundred times more like this before. Laughing and stuffing there faces trying to protect there food from there bottomless pit of a captain and just enjoying themselves be it due to just each others company or foolish banter. They seemed so prefect so happy there…._with out him. Why was he needed again? If he was not there nothing would change they would still be like this. What impact could he possible have on there lives that would matter?_ His chest felt tight and his eyes burned all the more at these thoughts.

Robin then looked up at him with concern. "Are you alright cook-san?" the rest of the table even Zoro looked at him putting him on the spot.

A forced smile burst at once to the cook's face. "Of course Robin-chawn I was just struck in awe of your beauty!" He twirled around to Robin and Nami holding out the offerings for the first chances of the special dishes.

And so dinner went on as normal. Laughing and stuffing there faces trying to protect there food from there bottomless pit of a captain and just enjoying themselves be it due to just each others company or foolish banter and Sanji was there with them threw it all …but that little voice kept flashing back to that moment of realization that even if he was not in the picture they would go on and didn't need him.

Dinner then rapped up one by one the crew members left him alone at the table. Sanji stared at his surroundings when he was left alone just like he knew he would be. Dirty dishes and empty seats was the only sight that greeted him back. His chest throbbed once more with that pain…that pain that could only be caused my loneliness.

"Cook-san?" Robin questioned him as she stood in the doorway. He turned himself in his seat to look at her and she frowned. "Are you really feeling alright?"

Not wishing to trouble his lovely Robin-chan he got up with hearts in his eyes swooning in admiration to her. "Ah Robin-chawn is so kind to worry about me! But of course I am fine please do not trouble yourself with worry over the likes of me my dear. I think I just might be tried." He laughed it off and pulled out one of his reliable cigarettes and fired it up with his zippo lighter.

"I see. Alright then cook-san. Would you like some help with clean up so you can rest soon?" she offered politely.

"Ah still so sweet as to worry over your prince but no I would not dream of soiling your fair hands with such a taxing chore."

"Very well cook-san. Please don't over work yourself." And then once again Sanji was alone … he gave a tried sigh…maybe he really was just tried and that's all it was. Part of him wished he had expected Robin-chan's offer at the very lest he would not be alone now.

Near in tears Sanji tried to suck it up and think of what he should make as dessert and the snack for his afternoon tea date with Sophia-chan as he cleared the table and worked on the mountain of dishes. He tried to cheer himself up reminding himself that he would be going to see a beautiful woman tomorrow that would be waiting just for him. Yet that little nagging voice told him _she was just being polite and no one would want to be waiting for him. _


	4. Chapter 4 Shattered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4 / Shattered

After Zoro finished his evening training he came down from the crows nest to find almost the whole crew gathered on the lawn in a deep conversation about something or rather somesome. As he neared he realized it was about the only person who was not there, the baka-cook.

Zoro took a position up beside Luffy and frowned.

"Well we still don't know for sure and if we go making accusations it could get us in trouble like getting the marines down on us and we still have a few more days till the log pose sets." Nami tried to reason.

"That does not matter. If they hurt Sanji am going kick there ass!" Luffy promised.

"Bushido-san you talked with cook-san after he got back didn't you?" Robin asked bring him into the conversation.

Zoro frowned still and nodded to the question fitting in the pieces together. Seems now after his warnings went unheard about the fangirl doctor they were worried. Yet what was there to worry about the aho-cook was back with out a wound on him.

"Ne Zoro? Did he seem different to you any?" Nami asked.

Zoro rubbed the back of his head. The cook had been a little quite at dinner but other then that he didn't really see a big difference in him. "Not really."

"Hey guys maybe we are over reacting? If something bad happened, Sanji would tell us about it right?" Usopp said.

"Maybe so but the chick could have spiked a drink or something and given it to cook-bro with out him knowing right?" Franky questioned.

Chopper frowned, "It's possible but all of her passed work shows signs the drugs had to be administered into the blood stream."

"Hey Chopper I thought you said you made your rumble balls with some help of her work." Nami pointed out.

"Yes that is true but some medicines have different effects depending on how you take them. Plus I only used some of methods and not nearly as much. It's also why there is a limit on how many rumble balls I can take in a certain amount of time." Chopper looked down with a pout. It was clear what he was thinking about, the effects on what happened and what he turned into if he took to many rumble balls.

Usopp paled. "So Sanji is going to turn into some monster and try to kill us all?"

Chopper frowned. "No if that was the case he would have already changed. Whatever it is, if she did do something to him, would be already there. Robin you said Sanji said he felt tried? It could be a drug to make his body weak or trick the mind to thinking he needed to sleep."

"Ah so it's a drug to make him like Zoro." Luffy offered.

Zoro scowled at his captain as the others rolled there eyes.

"Well kinda of." Chopper answered in all honesty and all eyes turned to the little doctor in question. "It would start off just like feeling the need to sleep more till eventually it would trick the brain to thinking that it was all he could do. That certain drug was labeled as a coma inducer but also labeled as a failure since they never found a way to reverse it."

"You mean if Sanji goes to sleep he could run the risk of never waking up again?" Usopp gasped and was followed by more gasps from the rest of the crew. Even Zoro showed a hint of alarm with wide eyes.

"Well I don't know we don't know what it is. That is only one of the many drugs she has came up with that have been recorded not to mention any new ones she came up with or is working on now. I really should make him let me give him a physical and do tests to know for sure." Chopper explained.

Silence hung in the air for a bit as all the crew lost them selves in thoughts for Sanji's well being.

Luffy then shattered the silence by smacking a fist to his palm. "Then it's settled. Captains orders, Sanji gets a physical right away."

Sanji glared at the little doctor's back while he rolled down his sleeve. Chopper had done a full physical on him and taken nearly a jug of blood out of his arm for these tests he claim he needed to do. The whole crew was blowing things way out of the water. He had tried to explain how Sophia-chan would not do something to hurt him even if she was working for the marines but it seemed no one was willing to listen after Zoro pointed out he had fainted with her and could have had many things done to him without knowing. Sanji could have just died then. The bastard had said it right in front of his ladies. It was utter humiliation and he was not even sure how he was going to be able to face them now. Though the little nagging voice said it would not matter since they already see him a failure with women. _Why else would Nami-san and Robin-chan not admit there love for him... because they had none._

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth not lighting it since Chopper would yell at him for doing so in his medical room but it was a comfort to have it lit or not. "Are we done yet? I have tarts in the oven and I don't want them to burn." He complained and hoped the lure of sweets might make Chopper release him faster.

Chopper turned around, "Sure Sanji but you tell me right away if you start to feel any different new symptoms come up. Right now I need to start on these blood tests." The little doctor turned back around.

Given the green light to go Sanji was off the table and out the door before Chopper had even finished turning around. As well as soon as he was out the door he was lighting up his cigarette not even pausing in step as he hurried back to the sanctuary of his kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen he was greeted by the heavenly aroma from the fruit tarts as they baked in the oven. After checking on them Sanji made quick work of getting the icing ready and setting some water on the stove to boil for tea as he poured himself into the work trying to clear his mind of the day's event. Yet with all good distractions it came to an end and Sanji found himself at the door with a tray in his hand with cups of green tea and plates of fruit tarts with lightly drizzled icing over them for all his crewmates.

Deep breath, shoulders back, Sanji open the kitchen door and braved it by strutting his way out the door. A tick formed at the side of his forehead at the sight of Zoro snoozing a bit near the kitchen door. He ignored the bastard even though he could have served him first but like hell he would do that before the ladies.

His bad mood eased when he saw his lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chwan sitting in there lounge chairs reading. "Ah!" he breathed in and took a step to them about to spin in a fluster of hearts when suddenly that voice rose up. _You're going to annoy them; they are already upset with you thinking you have caused more of a burden on the whole crew due to running off with that doctor from the marines. _

Sanji paused staring at the girls then slowly moved to them being as quite as he could and when he reached them he sat down there plates and drinks on the little table between them. The action got both girls to look up at him. It looked like Robin was about to ask something but Nami was first to speak up.

"So what did Chopper find out?" Nami questioned.

Sanji's heart pained at her words but he put a sappy smile for his Nami-swan. "He is still doing tests…" he wanted to add that Chopper would not find anything but what was the point she would not believe him anyways.

"Hn." Nami turned back to her book. "Honestly Sanji-kun you really need to wise up to women's motives." She said in a tone Sanji would swear was cold and maybe a trace of … dare he say it but… hate?

Sanji's heart shattered, he had failed his Nami-swan. He wanted to apologize profusely but what good would it do? The damage was already done and if he said anything more it would just be an inconvenience to her. He dared not look to Robin-chan, she being so mature as she was probably thought Sanji even more a fool then his Nami-san did. So with out another word he left his angels and called out to the rest of the crew as he took out another cigarette and flared it up. "Food!"

The male members came to him to get there share. Luffy of course trying to take more but Sanji managed to fend him off though was tempted to give the captain Zoro's share since the bastard was still sleeping. He looked down to the tray but did not find just Zoro's serving there but Chopper's as well. "Hum... Chopper must still be in the med room." Sanji said out loud. He really didn't want to go back in there fearing he would be made to stay for more testing and questions. It had been so very embarrassing trying to explain to Chopper what a hicky was and how it was not meant as a wound that needed treating.

Color tinted Sanji's cheeks as his free hand reached up to the mark on his neck and rubbed it wondering what he should do.

"Want me to take it to him cook-bro?" Franky asked as he lifted his sunglasses to rest on top of his head.

"Ah thank you Franky! That would be a great help then I could get to work on cleaning up the kitchen." Sanji happily handed over a plate and drink to the larger man then whisked himself up the stairs. He also still had to make the treats for his date with Sophia-chan and get the breakfast prep out of the way. He would do something extra special for the ladies breakfast to make up for the trouble he had caused them and that would surly put him back in there good graces. _Denial_ … Sang the little nagging voice.

Sanji choose to ignore it this time. He was just about to walk into the kitchen when he remembered he still had the marimo's share. Biting the butt of his cigarette he looked over to the man snoring away. Quick steps brought him over to Zoro and he used to toe of his shoe to prod into the swordsman's ribs. "Oi asshole."

Zoro cracked open an eye and looked to Sanji in annoyance like normal.

"Food." Was Sanji's reply to the interruption of sleep.

"Sit down I will eat it later." And Zoro closed his eyes.

Sanji bit harder into his cigarette in frustration. "It and the tea will get cold." He growled out then pulled his cigarette from his mouth before he bit clean threw the butt and pointed it and his two fingers at Zoro. "I made it for you, the lest you could do is eat it while it's still warm."

"You can reheat it for me later then." came Zoro's reply not even opening his eyes this time.

Sanji's anger started to flare, "You would like to make more work on me wouldn't you!" He accused.

"Tch. Like cooking is real man's work?" smirked Zoro opening his eyes to finally look at Sanji.

Sanji was fuming now, that bastard that infuriating bastard. After all Sanji did this muscle-head still looked down on him. Yet now Sanji's heart hurt worse then after the thought of upsetting both Nami-san and Robin-chan. Sanji's refuse to give into this pain nor fess up to how much he craved Zoro's acceptance. "And what would you rather me do? Let you all fend for food for yourselves and train all day till I was near dead like I was some shitty marimo?"

The swordsman narrowed his eyes to glare up at him. "We did fine feeding ourselves before you came and you doing real training like I do would have you dropping dead before I even broke a sweat dartboard brow."

Sanji could not keep the shock off his face. He had said it… Zoro had said what Sanji feared all along. That Sanji was not needed. _Of course_… came the nagging little voice. _Didn't you hear him he thinks the crew would be better off with you dead!_

Sanji dropped his cigarette and tray, the drink and plate on it with food fell to the ground clattering as the glass dishes shattered into many pieces. Sanji's visible blue eye stared wide at the now confused looking swordsman but all Sanji could think about was that Zoro wanted him dead and gone. He stumbled back a few steps as one hand came up to grip at his chest. His heart was beating so fast as a sickening feeling of panic set in Sanji's stomach making him wanting to hurl.

"Oi cook?" questioned Zoro.

Sanji was starting to find it hard to breathe as he was panting in deep breaths now, breathing much to fast for his own good but he just felt like he could not get in enough air to his lungs.

Zoro got to his feet stepping over the mess as the crew below on deck all turned there heads up to see what had made that crash.

Sanji felt dizzy and as he saw Zoro come towards him he freaked and took some more stumbling steps backwards.

Zoro reached out to try and steady Sanji but as soon the cook had seen that hand come for him he back pedaled faster and yelled at Zoro, "Don't touch me!" Suddenly almost all of the crew was at the stairs now looking at Sanji. Someone shouted for someone to get Chopper but Sanji for the life of him could not place who it was. His blue visible eye was glued to Zoro and his movements.

A thin layer of sweat covered the cook's brow now. It hurt so much inside. How, how could he have not seen it sooner? How could he have been so blind? He had only ever caused trouble wherever he went; bringing pain for others and making them have to sacrifice so much for him. He... he needed to just… Suddenly the world went dark like someone had just flipped off a light switch.

Zoro was rather startled when Sanji had yelled at him. He didn't know what had gotten into that baka-cook. Before Zoro could try to grab the fool again Sanji suddenly just crumpled and fell to the floor like a sack of bricks.

Nami hurried to Sanji's side checking to make sure he was still alive and then Chopper was there on Sanji's other side with his medical bag. Zoro could only just stare.

"Zoro what did you do to him?!" Usopp questioned in a panic.

Zoro slowly turned his head to the long nose man. "W-what? I didn't do anything! The dumb-ass just started flipping out!" he growled.

A small crease of a frown came to Robin's forehead. "Exactly what happened bushido-san?" She questioned seeming to only wanting to know the facts.

Zoro blinked and looked back to Chopper as he was sticking a needle into Sanji's arm to shoot him up with something. "I… he… we started fighting like we always do." Zoro admitted. He had thought it might be fun if he could make the cook spend some extra time with him having to reheat his food for him but when that had not worked Zoro had tried to lure him into a fight cause that would be fun too with Sanji. It was nothing out of the normal for them. "Then he was grabbing at his chest and dropping the food…" Zoro blinked. Sanji would never waste food no matter what.

Chopper looked back at Zoro, "So he was upset?"

Zoro frowned, "Well yeah we where both pissing off each other." It was not really like it was a one sided thing here. They fought, it's what they did. It's not like there was some other choice, not with Sanji so girl crazy. The tension had to be worked out someway. Not that he had feelings for the shitty cook.

"Alight…Franky can you help me get him to the med room?" Chopper asked. With a nod from the cyborg he helped Chopper carry him with Nami following asking, "Is he going to be ok Chopper do you know what's wrong with him?" she seemed as upset as everyone right now meaning if she was showing worry from her normal icy exterior things had to be pretty bad.

"I think so and I should know in a bit." Chopper replied as they hurried off.

Zoro watched them go as Luffy came up to his side. "Don't worry Zoro. Chopper will fix Sanji."

Mutely all Zoro could do is nod as he looked down to the shattered remains of his dessert. If he had just of taken the stuff would Sanji be ok right now?

A/N's: Thanks for the review Tazx! I'm really happy you like it! It's an honor to me to be able to write something that is enjoyed by others. Hehe and what's this, don't want the scary fangirl to attack our Sanji-kun again? *snickers* Fear not I don't think your the only one that does not want Sanji seeing Sophia-chan again. *eyes a pouting marimo*

I might be adding a few more chapters this week maybe or doing some one-shots or both? I have a lot of free time on my hands this week but due to getting ready to move I can't fully focus on my story 'Your Mine' damn AU's xD I swear they are not as easy as people make them look to write lol.


	5. Chapter 5 Kitchen Table

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5 / Kitchen Table

Numbly Zoro sat at the table in the kitchen with the rest of the Mugiwara crew excluding Nami and Sanji. They had been called in by Chopper who had news for them all on Sanji's condition. It had been hours now since Chopper had taken Sanji back to the med room after Sanji had passed out. It was late now nearly past midnight but no one had been willing to go to bed till they where sure the cook was going to be ok and got an update on him like Chopper had promised after pushing Franky out of the med room though he had let Nami stay and help him.

Chopper looked around at the many faces turned his way then started. "Sanji is ok at the moment and resting but after the incident on deck from what I was told and some tests that came back positive I'm hundred percent sure that this Dr. Morin's handy work. I still can't say I fully understand the drug that was used on him however but what I was able to see is it's affecting his emotional state and magnifying it. The drug seems like it is trying to target something explicitly but I don't know what and with out knowing what am trying to cure there is not much else I can do." Chopper paused taking a breath fighting back tears as his large brown eyes started to water. " I can give him more sedatives but I really shouldn't cause I don't know how that will affect the drugs already in him and I run the risk of doing more harm then good but I had no choice on the deck." Tears were making there way down the little reindeer's cheeks wetting his fur in track lines. "It was a clear panic attack and if I had not he would have died if he didn't clam down."

Robin put an arm around Chopper and at once he turned to her side taking the comfort and sobbed, "I feel like such a failure as a doctor. Sanji needs my help and I can't even figure out the compound of the drugs or how to reverse the affects for him." Robin softly rubbed his back in little circles.

"Don't say that doctor-bro you will. We just got to keep Sanji clam right, then in the mean time you can do your thing." said Franky trying to keep hope alive.

"Yeah Chopper you're the best for sure you will figure out." came Luffy's cheerful voice with one of his trademark goofy grins.

Chopper looked up at them all even Zoro was giving him a nod of agreement trusting in his skills. "Its just already Sanji almost died from this and with out opening his head up and taking out his brain and examining it piece by piece I don't think I can get the answers I need." The little doctor tried to explain as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ahh… that would be bad right? Sanji needs his brain?" Luffy asked.

"Of course baka! He needs his brain unlike some people around here." Usopp yelled at there idiot captain.

"Yosh! Then it's settled then no brain removal!" declared Luffy.

Zoro rolled his eyes looking away, "I think someone has already removed your brain." He muttered.

"Doctor-san if you had Dr. Morin's research you would be able to do something then?" came the voice of reason of Robin.

Chopper seemed to perk up at this thought even a shin returned to his brown eyes as he nodded. "With that I would be at lest be able to keep Sanji's body from killing its self and most likely be able to formulate an antidote to reverse the effects maybe even expunging the drug entirely."

"So enough talking lets go bust into the marine base then. It's only a training base anyways; it should not take more then a minute to bust threw the whole thing." Zoro smirked. He was itching to kick someone's ass.

"But I need to stay here with Sanji. When he wakes up there is no telling what state of mind he will be in." Chopper whined.

"No big deal we will just grab all of the girl's work and bring it back." offered Franky.

"Well that would be welcomed but I think it might be a lot to take back and a lot to look through. Her work is a continuation from her parents so there is decades of it. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Chopper pouted.

"But surly she would have the research she is working on now with her or at the very lest she knows herself." Robin let a slip of a smile come to her lips.

"And cook-bro had mentioned at dinner about plans of going back to the hotel to see her again tomorrow for tea." Franky seemed to jump on Robin's think train.

"WHAT! Franky you idiot we can't let Sanji go visiting the doctor that's trying to kill him stupid!" Luffy huffed crossing his arms.

Usopp slapped a hand to his own forehead as many of the others slumped in there seats at the stupidness of the captain they had chosen to follow.

"That's not what I meant Straw Hat." Franky groaned, "I mean for us to go in his place and make Dr. Morin give us the answers Chopper needs."

"Ohhh. Well then that's ok." Luffy nodded as his crew shook there heads at him.

They then settled that Luffy, Robin, Franky and Zoro would go to the hotel in the morning when Sanji was sups to meet her, to collect the woman and any research she had with her. The four of them for one woman was a bit of an over kill but Luffy and Zoro could not be talked out of going and Robin was needed for her keen eye to bring back anything of importance from the hotel room while Franky was going as damage control for any havoc Luffy and Zoro made.

The room cleared out once getting things settled and Zoro found himself alone at the kitchen table running his hand over the smooth wood. How many meals had he not thanked the cook for or just say that the meal was good? How many times had they sat at the kitchen table mapping out a battle plan or treasure hunt? How many times had they sat around the kitchen table and laughed at something stupid Luffy did? How many times had he sat at this kitchen table while the cook was busy with something and then Zoro try to lure him into a fight just to get all of his attention? It was cause of that jealous selfishness that nearly killed the cook. Sure it was full out mainly the bitch of doctor's fault for pumping Sanji with some crazy mind drug but… Somehow Zoro felt like he had contributed to it to. That didn't sit right with him at all. With all the trash talk he gave the cook he never meant for something …well like this to happen.

Heavy of foot the swordsman left the kitchen and went out on to the lower deck. He then stood there and looked up to the night sky and the many stars that twinkled down at him. He had lost one rival already and was not ready to … no … that was not it. Zoro shook his head and looked down. He was just not ready to lose Sanji. He had to face it; it had nothing to do with rivals or even a nakama in trouble. It was just because it was Sanji. He could not categorize the cook to just one thing; the bastard was to much a part of everything in Zoro's life.

The swordsman was off and moving again this time to the med room. He could not explain it. He just wanted to see the cook. Just to prove he was alive. After being told the bastard had almost died part of his mind had him yearning to prove the cook was really ok.

Just as Zoro was moving down the hall the med room door open and Chopper stepped out. When the little doctor spotted the man he looked relieved. "Oh good Zoro can you please watch Sanji just for a bit. I already sent Nami off to bed and didn't think about using the bathroom first or even getting some coffee." Chopper explained. "And I really don't want to leave him alone."

Zoro nodded. "Sure Chopper." This worked out well now he didn't need some excuse to check in on the baka-cook.

"I will be right back." Chopper promised.

Zoro stepped into the room as Chopper hurried off down the hall. Softly the swordsman then shut the door and turned around. The sight of the sleeping cook laying there in the bed made his breath catch in his chest. Through the one window moonlight was streaming in the comforting dark room shinning down on the cook's head. The strands of his golden hair lightly fanned on the white pillow seemed almost to sparkle in these few rays of light round the darkness. The only other source of light was a desk lamp on Chopper's desk that just lit up enough for the workspace but it did not compare to how the moon's light reflected on the cook. He was like a polished jewel in an empty room which was only empty because your eyes could only hold to that jewel shining making you long for just one touch of something that beautiful you could not even believe was real.

He didn't know how or when but Zoro's feet had taken him over to Sanji's bedside. His body seemed to be acting of his own accord, (against his best judgment he might add), as his hand now raised and reached out to lightly run his finger tips in that shinning golden hair. It was softer then Zoro had ever thought. He had always thought since it reminded him of silk it must feel the same but this, this was finer, softer, something that made his fingers just want to melt into.

Slowly his fingers moved from the tips of hair resting on the pillow to run down the folds of hair that hide the left side of the cook's face. Zoro could never remember a time when he had saw the cook's whole face. He was tempted to push back that curtain of blonde but stopped in thought when his fingers came in contact with a gap between strands that let him feel the cook's skin. It was almost smooth like glass but warmer and soft. Just that little sliver of skin contact made him hunger for more. Zoro lifted his hand to run down the other side of the cook's face then cup Sanji's cheek in the palm of his hand and let his thumb drag into the dip just below the man's bottom lip. Increasingly slow his thumb moved up and traced over the bottom lip its self.

The action caused a small stir in blonde but it was just a light shift and soft sigh that left his tinted rosy lips open.

Zoro froze at the small movement and then once again held his breath as those lips parted. So lush and inviting, Zoro could not help but think as he leaned in. His own lips now inches from the cook's. He could feel Sanji's warm breath coming out in soft puffs through his open lips. He could smell the light hint of tobacco and spices that Sanji almost seem to be made of they where so much a part of the man. Zoro's body yearned to close that small gap between them but if he did this… if he kissed Sanji he might wake up.

The swordsman pulled back even removing his hand and for good measures took two steps back. If he kissed Sanji and woke him up the man would surly be enraged and want to rip Zoro's balls off or some such painful thing. Yet with Sanji's curtain state he could not risk it. Then again Sanji had not woken up from his touches. Maybe a kiss would be ok too if he was just very gentle about it?

The med room door open and Chopper came in with large cup of coffee. "Oh good he is still sleep. Thanks Zoro." he whispered giving a sad smile as he moved over to sit at his desk.

Zoro rubbed the back of his head and nodded then quickly left the room. He had forgotten Chopper was coming back. That could have been really bad. Best to just go to bed now. He didn't know what the hell he had been thinking anyways.

So off Zoro hurried to the bunk room to try and get some sleep for tomorrow. He hoped the bitch put up a fight, if he could just hit her once it would make him happy.

Sanji sat at the kitchen table and stared at the clean white piece of paper before him. He should write something he thought, but what? What could he possible say that would make up for everything he had done and not done? He sat the pen down and picked up his wine glass and took a drink of the rich full body heady liquid.

*_Flashback_*

He had woken up maybe a half an hour ago or less in the med room with Chopper asleep at his desk. Not wanting to be trouble he had snuck out of the room with out waking the little doctor and headed out onto the deck. He breathed in the early morning sea air as it filled his lungs like nothing else could…well maybe a cigarette after a long day but besides that nothing else.

It was still dark outside but just over the horizon of the sea was a faint glimmer hinting that the sun was soon due to make its appearance for the day.

Sanji ran a hand threw his hair on his right side and let it fall back in place. After last night he knew what he had to do. He was sure it had not been a dream when he herd Chopper tell his lovely Nami-san they where going to have to be nice to the bastard and keep him clam and that he had been drugged by Dr. Morin. Things got a bit fuzzy then but he was sure that moment of time was real. _Of course it was real why else would people be nice to you other then when they had to or wanted something from you?_ came the nagging voice of his mind. It was now not so little and seemed to make a lot of sense.

Even if by some miracle he did mean something to someone he was only going to be a disappointment and drag them down. He was sad he would not be sacrificing himself in some greater way taking a death that was meant for one of his nakama but maybe with him gone that chance of death would never even arise.

So with best in mind of his nakam he set off to the kitchen. There he took the time look over his kitchen one last time then got out the things he needed.

*_End Flashback_*

So here Sanji set at the kitchen table wine bottle and glass, paper, pen, well sharpened knife, lighter, and pack of smokes.

He sat his wine glass down and lit another cigarette and with the intake of the smoke he knew what to write. Keeping his cigarette held between his lips he retook up the pen to his hand and in large cursive elegant letters wrote the signal word 'Sorry.' It lacked poetry but said what he felt. There was nothing else to be said then that. Long goodbyes where not for real men anyways.

With that out of the way Sanji took the time and care to roll up his sleeves of his orange pinstriped shirt. With a bit of a smirking smile he thought, if one was going to hell at lest they could look nice and not show up a bloody mess. He then picked up the knife.

As he held the knife in his hand the reality of it all hit him. He was going to die. The smile disappeared from his face as he was filled with questions.

What about All Blue? _A children's fairytale_. _Even if it was real you would never find it._

And the shitty old geezer? _He was happy with his restaurant, the only thing you have not taken away from him_.

My nakama? _That's why you're doing this in the first place. To protect them from the misfortune you bring. They will be happier and better off with out you. They don't need you anyways. _

Sanji turned away from the kitchen table and door twisting in his seat so he could stare at the floor boards and hold his arm down to them. With a shaky breath Sanji put the edge of the blade to his left arm that hung down letting his skin feel the cold and the sharpness that the blade had to offer. It had to be this way he assured himself. Then pain of the past reared its ugly head; escaping from North Blue to that shitty cruise ship only to end up on that shitty rock with that old geezer, the restaurant, then Luffy and the rest to this moment now. The weight of his life bore down at him and crushed him.

Tears freely flowed from his eyes as the pain overwhelmed him. _Just do it. Do it and bare just a little more pain and the suffering will soon be over._

Sanji's body almost trembling now pressed the blade into the flesh of his forearm and the first droplet of blood spilled over the steel of the knife. _That's it don't stop now._

Slowly he dragged the blade down over the vein there on his arm and sliced open himself making him grit his teeth and bite the butt of his cigarette as he took a slow hiss in. The pain then was soon forgotten, (he had worse anyways), as he stared in awe at the bright red blood that ran in trails down his pale arm and dripped onto the floor. _Now it's only a matter of time. Each drop brings you closer to the release and the safety of your nakama._

Sanji watched as the little puddle grew bigger, his fingers moving now then to change the course of where the blood would drip to on the floor. Tears then fell into the blood pool at his feet as he suddenly had one more question.

"What about Zoro?"

"What about me?" Question the man himself behind Sanji in the doorway with a yawn to follow.

Sanji jerked his head up, keeping his back to the door, as his one visible blue eye widened in shock as his mouth gaped open. His cigarette then fell from his open mouth tumbling down past his hidden bloody arm to land on the floor right in the middle of the blood pool between his feet as the cherry of the cigarette burnt out with a sizzling hiss.

**A/N;** *crosses fingers she does not get killed for the cliffhanger* It just seemed like a cool way to end the chapter. *bows deeply* Gomen! I shale start on chapter 6 right now! Maybe I can get it out tomorrow.

Also I'm adoring the attention from the reviews so please review me! Hehehe kinda made that sound naughty…ohh speaking of naughty with the title of this chapter bet you thought it was gunna have nookie in it huh? Ha-ha! I fooled ya! And if not well damn *snaps fingers* I will get you next time! xD

**Chapter Review replies:**

AllBlueChaser - *noddle dances* Thank you so much! I'm a huge fan of your work by the way! Don't worry though I won't come after you with needles … *whispers in creepy fangirl stalker voice* I swear o.o

tazx x x - Lol well there is gunna be more Dr. Sophia Morin who knows if more of those times Sanji will face her again or not but as this chapter shows the crew will not be allow Sanji to meet her … if they can help it xD

datErdbeerschn - Yup this is a side project. My main story that am trying to do is called 'Your Mine' it's a AU future setting and I cant seem to focus on it right now and rather write sucky hot naughty scene with Sanji and …woops that would be telling to much. Let's just say it's on the back burner till I move and get more of it written up. I will most likely start posting some of it mid-May. BUT am super happy you like this story!


	6. Chapter 6 Desperation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6 / Desperation

Zoro awoke from a fitful sleep as nature called to him. Still nearly half asleep the swordsman walked to the bathroom, however when he reached the bathroom and opened the door he found himself in the kitchen. What the fuck?! When would Franky stop switching things around on this damn ship?!

He was just about to turn and leave when he noticed Sanji sitting at the table talking to someone.

"What about Zoro?" questioned the blonde, the voice holding sadness he had never heard from him before.

Of course it being him talked about no way was he about to leave now.

"What about me?" He asked and yawned out still fucking tried. He then blinked guessing he started the cook as the man jerked his head up and sat stiffly still with his back still turned to him. That's right Zoro had to be nice to the cook and keep him calm. Zoro stepped into the room and looked around for who else was up at this hour. Must be Chopper he had thought since Sanji was up and about but no. Sanji was the only person in the room. He also now was being way to quiet.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the back of the cook's head then eyed at the drink on the table. "You sure you should be drinking that right now cook?" not like he was one to talk but still.

The swordsman stood there still, and got no reply just the soft sounds of dripping. Franky should really fix that sink he thought looking over to the sink but it was not dripping. Zoro listened more carefully and tracked it down to Sanji. This time he took in the whole sight of the man. There at the cook's feet was a pool of red liquid as more dripped into it. Looked like it had been dripping for some time to make a puddle like that he could not help but think. Zoro looked back to the table again. The bottle didn't seem like it had enough missing to make that kind of mess maybe another bottle? Then the swordsman's eyes caught to the paper there and then one word 'Sorry' written.

"Oi cook?" Zoro question and still didn't get a reply. The room seemed to be so quiet all but that dripping as Zoro's heart started beat a little faster. He couldn't…he wouldn't …Zoro tried to assure himself as he took steps that though he was sure where near running seemed take forever to reach the blonde.

The swordsman came to a full halt as he reached Sanji's side. The sight of it was just a pure shock for the green haired man. Sanji was holding a knife that he had clearly cut into his own arm as that other arm was covered in so much blood and dripped down as he drained his own blood to the floor. Sanji…one of Zoro's nakama was trying to take his own life. Sanji! Sanji was trying to take his own life. Sanji, girl chasing, amazing cook, his rival, his nakama, his Sanji was trying to take his own life. No this was not Sanji dammit, no not his Saniji! His Sanji would not do this! But….he had.

"You fucking dumbass!" roared Zoro and ran to the counter pulling a dish towel form it to turn back to the cook going to his knees as he tried to wrap it around the pale bloody arm. "CHOPPER!" the swordsman yelled out not knowing what else he could do.

"NO!" Sanji near screamed and Zoro so surprised didn't even notice the leg lifting till it was too late and he was soaring across the room and crashing into the wall.

Sanji tore off the dish towel from his arm and raised the knife as if to slash again at his arm but by then Zoro was already on his feet and dove the last few steps to Sanji grabbing the blonde's arms to stop him. The action caused Sanji to topple back out of his chair landing with the swordsman on top of him as the chair broke against the floor half trapped under there bodies.

"Sanji stop it stop!" Zoro yelled trying to get threw to the blonde

"No don't you see Zoro it's what you wanted it's what's best for the crew!" Sanji cried out as that one blue eye stared at Zoro with pure desperation in it.

"Baka! I never wanted you to die!" Zoro yelled as he felt tears in his own eyes spill over to his cheeks as he struggled, grappling with the cook trying to get the knife from him. Zoro had been in many fights, many battles. Yet never one where he was trying to keep someone from killing themselves, especially not someone he cared about.

Zoro won the battle of getting the knife from Sanji but once more was launched threw the air as the cook kick flipped him off. This time however Zoro's landing was much softer as he landed on top of Chopper, Franky and Usopp as they had just been coming in the doorway only now to be crashing out of the room and threw the railing and on to the deck below in a tangle of limbs and bodies.

"Dammit." Zoro cursed as he tried getting up only to end up losing his balance as someone else was trying to get up then as well. Zoro looked up at the broken railing to see Luffy and the girls, "STOP HIM! He is trying to kill himself!" Zoro yelled and that was all Luffy needed.

As the Captain entered the kitchen the cook was just pulling a knife from the wooden knife block on the counter. Luffy stretched out his arm to great lengths due to his rubber power and grabbed Sanji's wrist that held the new knife and pulled the cook to him as if reeling him in as Luffy ran meeting him half way in the room. Luffy then took a firm hold on his cook once the two of them where in normal arms length though Sanji kept trying to get the new knife to slice any part of him self. "STOP!." Luffy yelled with such command and presents it was overwhelming in the room. The captain's dark brown eyes held such seriousness that was truly rare to see as they stared down the blonde that was now withering in his hold.

"Please, please." Sanji sobbed limply hanging now in Luffy's hold. "I have to sacrifice myself. I have to do it to keep you all alive. Luffy please!" Sanji cried all the harder.

Luffy frowned as his eyes turned to pain due what one of his nakama had just said to him. Hurting him more then any blow could. The presents Luffy had commanded moments ago seemed to vanish just as fast as it had come leaving to wherever it had come from.

Sanji then just went ballistic and started screaming wordlessly as he thrashed out and attacking Luffy in a series of wild un-aimed kicks that was so unlike Sanji as he tried to get Luffy off him.

Luffy pinned the cook to the floor just as the others where coming back in the room though Nami in tears stayed where she had been in the doorway clinging to Robin as the older woman tried to assure her everything was going to be alright though she was not so sure it would be in honesty.

Chopper was quick to act but was forced once again to give Sanji a sedative as Luffy kept Sanji pinned to the floor for it.

As the new drug took its toll on the cook he soon laid there calmly on the floor looking up at Luffy with heavy lidded eyes. His voice coming out in mumbles "Gotta…best for my nakama. Don't need me …got to sacrifice myself…so the others can go on for there dreams." and then his eye lids dropped the rest of the way and his head fell to the side as the drug knocked him completely out.

The room was quiet all but Chopper franticly working on the cook's damage arm and Nami's soft crying.

Slowly Luffy stood up his eyes looking over the kitchen taking in the damage that had been done and the blood from Sanji smeared around on it as well as himself and Zoro too.

"We get changed and go to town now." Luffy said his voice was hushed but no one would miss a word from it not with the depths of levels of anger that rattled threw it.

There was no doubt now what the drug had been made to do, and the bitch had used it on Sanji. Zoro could feel his blood boil and he made quick work of changing as the rest that where going did too.

Luffy, Zoro, Franky and Robin walked into the only hotel the town had just a little after six in the morning. There was an aura around them that was making most people who where up this early scurry to get away from them. For sure the guy at the front desk on duty wanted to do just that but held firm shaking in his seat.

"Dr. Morin's room number?" Luffy asked in a no bullshit tone that got the little man with odd hair shaking all the more.

"T-three –twelve." stuttered the man and the crew took to the stairs. Luffy and Zoro leading with Franky and Robin at there backs.

As they reached the room down the hallway they didn't stop to knock unless count Luffy's fist smashing threw the door as an overpowered knock? The people with in the room sure didn't seem to.

Three male marines stood around a desk where Dr. Morin was seated. She looked up in alarm. "Needles out boys seems we have company." She smirked.

"Morin!" yelled Luffy. "You're coming with us to fix Sanji now!" he ordered, as he and the rest of his crew that had come filled into the room.

"Oh am I?" She stood as the marines pulled out needles from there pouches on there hips and stuck them into there own arms shooting up with something.

"I think not Strawhat. I think you all will become new test subjects for me." She looked to the marines. "Captures these guys and take them back to the lab and then go get the others. I can't wait to see the effects of what my new treatment has done to the cook's brain." She then held the back of her hand to her mouth as she laughed out her head tilting back as she did.

"You're not getting your hands on him again!" roared Zoro and leaped into an attack drawing two of his three swords.

A clang of swords echoed the room as one of the marines stepped in with a sword drawn to meet Zoro's. It then became a battle of strength but the marine was already slowly winning making Zoro's feet slide back as the man push down more trying to back Zoro to the wall.

The other two marines also jumped in one sending a powerful blowing hit to the chest of the captain that sent Luffy threw the room's wall and into the next room across the hall.

Robin then using her devil fruit's power tried to crush the guy that had attacked Luffy but found the man's strength unbending to her many hands that bloomed on him. Rather then go after Luffy now the man turned to attack Robin.

Franky tried to go to her aid but was stopped by the third marine knocking Franky to the ground.

It seemed as if no one could stop the man from coming after Robin, though Robin tried in futile admits to stop him as many hands came from the floor tried to hold his legs in place but it merely only slowed him down as he pulled his leg from each hand to take his next step towards her.

As the man neared he reached out a hand to Robin's neck when the familiar cry of "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" rang out and a fist came down in a crushing blow to the man's jaw making him stumble back and away from Robin. Luffy then appeared in the hole in the wall and rocketed him self to the man.

Robin grateful smiled and turned her attention to the man now trading blows with Franky and tried a different tactic. Arms sprouted on the shoulders of the marine with Franky and nails then clawed the man's eyes making him grab at his face and scream out. Franky then took the advantage and started to pummel the man.

Dr. Morin getting upset the advantage was slowly shifting to the other team finished stuffing her bag with her research notes and pulled out a spray bottle. It would be just enough to get away or so she hoped. Slipping around the fighters she snuck up on Robin and sprayed the contents of the bottle in her face. "Bad girl." She snickered then turned on heal to run for the window.

"Robin don't let her get away!" Luffy called out just after sending another hit to the marine's face he was fighting.

Robin coughed after getting sprayed her lungs feeling heavy but she nodded to Luffy and crossed her arms over her chest about to call out another one of her attacks but froze her eyes going wide.

Zoro having been pushed back so much put a foot to the wall that was now very close behind him to keep himself from being pressed to it flatly. "Robin wake up!" he called as from the corner of his eye he saw Dr. Morin crawl out the window.

Luffy made an attempt to grab the doctor's leg stretching his rubbery arm out towards her but at the last second the marine he was battling shoulder butted him knocking the captain off balance and making him miss his target.

The extra arms on the man Franky was fighting disappeared in pop of flower petals as Robin fell to her knees. Tears from her dark blue eyes streamed down her face as her body trembled. Her own two arm now gripping herself holding her self in like a hug as she stared at the open window from where Dr. Morin had escaped form and was surly now long gone.

Franky at once took alarm at seeing Robin fall. He had seen the doctor spay something in Robin's face and clearly it was having some kind of effect on her now. "Nico Robin!" he yelled out just wanting her to say something, anything would do so he could know she was ok.

The finish blows now seemed to happen all at once with the alarm that Robin was somehow hurt.

Luffy delivered a Gomu Gomu no Cannon attack cracking the marine's skull to the desk making the wood splitter and crack into two and fall in on the man's face.

Zoro mustered up all his strength and with leverage of his foot to the wall pushed with a mighty force making the sword marine back up a few steps giving Zoro just enough time to draw his third sword and deliver out Tora Gari for his final blow sending the man flying back to land on the floor in defeat.

Franky got a hit in with Strong Right Arm to his marine's head on his temple knocking the man out cold and making him fall to the ground. At once Franky reeled in his arm and was to Robin's side his large arms wrapping around her. "Nico Robin can you hear me?" He lightly shook her.

Robin was shaking like a leaf as thin shine of sweat glossed on her brow. Her mouth hung open as if she was trying to say something but could only make her bottom lip quiver.

Franky shook her a little more forceful now as Zoro and Luffy came over. "Nico Robin!" Franky tried again. This time he got reaction.

"BUSTER CALL!" Robin screamed out in utter terror and doubled over on her self as if she could hide.

Franky pulled her to his chest holding her protectively and looked up to the other two men as they all stared at each other.

Had the crazy doctor been so hasty to place in a Buster Call? Now was most certainly not the time for such a thing, with them needing to get that doctor's research to help cure Sanji and all.

"What do we do?" Franky asked looking to Luffy.

Luffy's jaw was set in a firm clench. "We go back to the ship for now to regroup and take out the base and get Morin!"

Zoro shifted uneasy. He didn't want to go back to the ship he wanted to go take on the base right the fuck now but he would never go against the captain's orders so he would wait for now.

With the threat of a Buster Call looming over there heads they hauled ass back to the ship. Franky carrying Robin as she clung tightly to him a trembling mess that just kept repeating "Buster call." over and over again in shaky breath whispers.

**A/N:** Ah and here it is chapter 6! And yush it's titled the name of the story but fear not that is by far not the end of the story. There are still a few more chapters left in this story I believe. I mean we can't just leave Sanji like that can we? Also there was the hinting of some Robin and Franky I promised, if I can I will try and stuff in some more the next chapter. *grins* This was better right not such a big cliffhanger this time just Robin flipping out and chances of a buster call and Dr. Morin running lose to who knows where to do who knows what….erm *looks around nervously* I'm not gunna get killed for this one am I?

**Chapter Review Replies: **

AllBlueChaser – Thanks for pointing out those corrections I went and fixed them. Sorry I did warn I suck at spelling and grammar. Hope I'm not giving you all a headache with it being too bad. Also yay! I'm glade you think it was epic cliffhangerness. As for the almost kiss sometimes kisses that almost happen are just better in my book xD It depends I guess lol.

– Thanks so much for the encouragement! Hehe yes emo lil Sanji-kun though I think he got worse in this chapter. Nahhh *slaps a band-aid on Sanji* You will be fine get over it xD

tazx x x – I hope Zoro's reaction was to your liking. I had it play out a few times in my head before I started writing it. It took him a while to realize what was going on and even then he didn't want to believe it.

Lilliana1981 - *bows over and over again* I sorrie! It's just Sanji is so fun to torture.

datErdbeerschn – Oh no I hope you where able to sleep I'm sorry xD Ah for my main project I hope its as loved as this. Though there will be a lot more sexualness/nookieish in 'Your Mine' I have already wrote one of the sex scenes, a few almost sex scenes and am on paused in the middle of the second sex scene. I will say this, in that story Sanji sure gets around. xD I really cant wait to get back to writing it. *coughs* the story not just the sex scenes, I mean am not a pervert or something … honest *keeps fingers crossed behind her back*


	7. Chapter 7 Tears

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 7 / Tears

When the group got back to the ship Nami was on the deck waiting for them.

"Chopper they are back!" Nami called out and by the time the group made it on the deck Chopper was out there to greet them as well.

"What happened to Robin and where is Dr. Morin?" Nami gasped moving to Franky to lay a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Franky was still holding Robin as the woman clung to him, one of her hands having made its way to wrap its self in a twisting grip on his open shirt.

"She got away and made a Buster Call." Zoro said matter of fact like.

The words made Robin flinch as if she had been hit. Franky turned his head to Zoro and even through his sunglasses covered over his eyes it was clear he was glaring at the swordsman.

"What?! But if they come now how are we sups to get Dr. Morin's research?" Nami asked.

"They might not be coming." Franky then said and all eyes drew to him. "When we where fighting I saw Morin spray something in Nico Robin's face and soon after she started acting like this. As well I didn't see Morin make any call did you guys?" Franky explained and asked.

Both Luffy and Zoro shook there heads no. They had not known nor had seen Robin get sprayed. They where happy that chances now looked slim to none that a Buster Call was coming but worried now for Robin.

"A spray?" questioned Chopper.

Franky nodded. "Ok bring her in to the med room, if it's a spray I can treat that right now." Chopper said then hurried back to the med room.

"So then we don't have to worry about a Bust-.." Nami's words died on her lips as Franky shot her a look and she quickly cupped a hand over her mouth and nodded.

Franky then took off carrying Robin to the med room. The others followed and hung back in the hallway keeping there eyes to the open door. Usopp soon joined the others in the hallway whispering a soft, "Kitchen's clean."

Inside the med room Franky sat Robin down on Chopper's chair at the desk since the bed was in use by a struggling Sanji. The blonde had been tied up with robes to keep him from bolting off for when the sedative started to lose its momentum. Clearly the sedative was already losing its hold on the man as he wiggled his body desperately to try and get free. Muffed sounds where as well coming from his mouth but being gagged no one would be able to make out what he was saying. That had been the point of course. There where only so many pleads for death Chopper could stand hearing from the cook. So for his own sanity he had gagged Sanji as well.

Franky kneeled down by Robin's side since she still clung to him even now her face buried to chest as she sobbed. He kept his arms around her in a comforting hug trying to give her as much support as he could till Chopper could help her.

Soon enough the little doctor turned to Franky handing him a basin of water mixed with some clear cleanser treatment in it. "Here Franky wash her face with this." ordered Chopper then started to get the breathing treatment ready.

Franky lifted his sunglasses to rest on his head and then sat the basin on the desk. Taking the rag from the tub he rung it out and gently used his other large hand to place under Robin's chin to guide her face to look up at him. She had tears and snot streaming down her face making the normally clam unbreakable woman look a wreck. Her lips trembled as she whispered out again, "B-buster call."

Franky frowned and shook his head no while biting his bottom lip to keep himself from crying. Carefully he eased the cool rag to Robin's cheek and wiped clear some of her tears. He shook his head no once more, "Its coming. I promise it won't come." Even if that bitch had called them Franky assured himself he would find a way to make his words true be it him having to stop them all himself as long as he didn't have to see Robin like this anymore.

Robin's big blue eyes held fearfully to Franky's eyes but her lips stop trembling and no longer whispered out in fear as they held there gaze to each other. Franky only now and then looking away to rewet the rag so he could return it to Robin's face in slow tender strokes. By the time he finished cleaning her face she had even managed to stop crying. One Franky's large thumbs caressed the side of her face. She still looked terrified but seemed to have a better control on it then she had.

"Here Robin." said Chopper and Robin's and Franky's gaze into each other's eyes broke as the little doctor put a breathing mask over Robin's face that covered the woman's mouth and nose. "Breathe in deeply, if you feel then need to cough up do it in here." He put another basin that was empty in Robin's lap. "The more you cough up the better." assured Chopper.

Robin leaned forward as she breathed in the treatment Chopper had prepared and with in minutes she was coughing lifting up the mask to spit up into the basin. Chopper had her breath in more and repeated doing so for while as Franky stayed by her side the whole time rubbing soft comforting circles in her back.

From the hall Nami offered, "I will get her some water." With a nod from Chopper Nami was off to do just that.

Luffy was staring down at the floor his hands balled in fists as Usopp chose to look away from it all and too the wall. Both seemed to be deep in thought.

Zoro stood there as all he could look at was nothing but Sanji laying in the bed struggling in vain to get free. That one visible blue eye twisting in desperation of pleads for his own death. Then that eye turned to him and him alone as if he Zoro would do something to help. It made the words the cook had spoken come back and hit him full force and he had to lean back to the wall to keep to his feet.

"_No don't you see Zoro it's what you wanted it's what's best for the crew!" _Sanji's cry echoed threw Zoro's mind.

How, even if drugged, how could that baka cook ever think Zoro wanted him dead? Zoro promised himself when this was all done and over with and once they had his Sanji back he would make sure Sanji never thought that ever again. He was not sure he was ready to admit his feelings to the cook or if he would ever be ready for that but dammit to hell he would at lest make Sanji know he was needed here and Zoro wanted him alive.

Nami came back with a glass of water and moved into the med room, Franky got up and let Nami take his spot as he moved into the hallway.

Robin gratefully took the water and first washed her mouth out before taking a drink. Robin then lifted her face and smiled to Nami, "Thank you Nami-san." Chopper looked pleased as his treatment had given Robin a full healthy recovery.

Franky put a large arm over his eyes and leaned to the hallway wall and started to bawl. Robin turned her head to look at this and smiled all the more her head tilting to the side. "Franky-san it's ok now. I'm fine now honest you don't need to cry." She coached.

"I'm not cry! I just have something in my eye." bawled on the large man.

Robin kept the smile to her face though a little sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. "Of course." she mused.

"Alright now with Robin all better we take on the marine training base!" Luffy said, stepping up to take charge.

"B-but Luffy! Robin should rest and someone needs to stay and take care of Sanji!" gasped out Chopper.

"It's ok doctor-san I feel much better now and I very much want to go and meet Dr. Morin once more." said Robin in way that promised much pain for the other woman.

"And I can stay here with Sanji-kun. They will probably need you with them anyways Chopper in case anything else happens along the way." Nami stated.

"Erm… ok but Robin you have to tell me if you feel any of the effects returning and let me set out some sedatives for you Nami in case Sanji gets any worse." Chopper agreed yet stating terms to the relinquish of his patients.

Robin and Nami both agreed, and then after Chopper got Nami set up with what she might need the little doctor started to prepare his backpack for what he might need against Dr. Morin.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at Sanji as tears started to leak once more from his visible blue eye still silently pleading with Zoro. Just the mere thought of what the cook might be thinking now had the swordsman turning on his heel muttering, "I'll wait on deck."

Dr. Morin was going to pay for doing this to Zoro's nakama and making his Sanji, turn those kinds of looks to him. Of all the attention Zoro wanted from the cook he never wanted something like that, something to make Sanji such a shell of himself. The bitch had robbed Zoro of one of his treasures and you just didn't do that to a pirate and get away with it.

The others got themselves ready and soon they where heading out to cut threw the forest to make a direct route to the marine training base.

The crew had split into two groups once they reached the base. Team one Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. Team two Zoro, Robin and Franky. There main goal was to get Morin and her notes and with her already having ran away once they where worried she would do it again. Team two would cause a distraction getting full focus on them by the marines so team one could sneak by and quickly get to Dr. Morin's lab where she was most likely to be found and capture her before she had a chance to run again.

For once Zoro's plan of go threw the front door and attack anything that moved worked out well. The marines they found in the courtyard where not even as tough as the ones in the hotel had been. So Robin was about to Clutch attack till her hearts content. They kept them selves back to back making a kill zone around them as the masses kept swarming down on them like they had upset an angry hive of bees.

Meanwhile team two snuck in over the wall…well more like flew over the wall as Luffy grabbed Chopper and Usopp and lunched them and himself over the wall to come crashing down in the medical ward. The racket had caused a few marines to come but Luffy made short work of them with slight help from Usopp.

After Luffy knocked out the last marine to charge at them Usopp realized Chopper was on the other side of the large room with a medical chart in his hooves looking over the condition of one of the many marines that occupied the beds in the ward.

"Chopper what are you doing?!" hissed Usopp in a whisper scared if he was any louder more marines would come in.

Chopper put down the chart he had and picked up another from the next bed and then the next and his eyes started to water. "These are all Dr. Morin's failed experiential test subjects." He explained.

Luffy and Usopp gazed over the numbers of men that lay in bed bandaged nearly from head to toe looking a bit like mummies.

Usopp noticed a man near him in bed that had his foot unwrapped and it looked like his skin was boiling up on it. One of the bumps as well had ruptured and was leaking yellow like pus. Usopp's cheeks expanded in a puff as he put a hand to his mouth and quickly look away as he started to sweat from what he had seen.

Luffy frowned "We will come back if we can Chopper but we got to help Sanji first." The captain reminded.

Chopper nodded and they all headed out of the room though Chopper gave one last look over his shoulder before he made his exit wordlessly promising if he could come back he would help them all somehow.

After a few wrong turns and few pissed off marines, group one finally found there target and hurried into Dr. Morin's lab. It was huge cold metal room with some tables with various dry and liquid ingredients on them and equipment for the use of making medicines or some of the doctor's wacky evil drugs most likely. There were also desks and bookshelves, file cabinets, however along one of the walls there where a few large glass tubes with some bodies submerged in light green clear liquid. Chopper could not even till if they where alive or not but with the way there where dressed it was easy to tell they where pirates.

"Morin!" Luffy yelled out.

The doctor herself emerged from behind a large curtain screen in the back of the room. She looked slightly different this time. She still was in her black clothing with wooden sandals but now had on a white lab coat over her clothing. As well her hair was now down free flowing along her back to her waist as her thick rim glasses still sat on her head.

"You're coming with us Morin or I'm kicking your ass!" Luffy threatened.

She smirked, "I will admit you had the advantage last time but that is hardly the case this time. As for this time I have prepared for you arrival."

"Good then your not gunna run away again." Luffy grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"No I will not be." smirked the doctor all the more and pulled out a remote control. "This is really not my forte but security for one's lab is important and when doing something might as well do it right." She snickered and used the joy stick.

A large metal saucer from the ceiling then moved over the head of Luffy making the captain look up at it. "What's that do?" he question.

"Let me show you!" She laughed and hit a switch on the controller.

The action suddenly made Luffy drop to the ground and indent to the floor as pressure pushed down on the rubber man making it so he could not even lift a finger.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried out then turned anger eyes to the woman. "How?!" He cried out. "How can you call yourself a doctor? Doctors are meant to help heal not cause harm to people!"

"How naïve." She sneered. "It's about power. It's always about power and I can make plenty of it or take it away anytime I like!"

"You are not fit of the title of doctor!" Chopper yelled with conviction and pulled out a rumble ball.

Morin was quick to act tossing back one side of her lab coat like one might see in a show down in a western and pulled out a five needles from the hidden belt she was now wearing with many other things hanging from it. She threw the needles at Chopper just as he was biting into the ball. He had been able to dodge some but not all and now wobbled to his left then his right then back to his left. "I'm going to…" hiccup "kick your .." hiccup "asss!" then the little doctor fell forward in a drunken stupor.

"That will keep you busy for fifteen mins or so while I take care of this last goon." Her eyes flashed then to Usopp.

Usopp paled and pointed to himself.

Morin nodded smiling.

The long nose gave a nervous laugh. "You might want to surrender yourself now…cause huh… I the mighty Captain Usopp have 8,000 men surrounding this base waiting for my command to attack!"

She scoffed and pulled out more needles and threw them at him not willing to give time to make up more lies.

Usopp yelped in fear and curved his body in 'S' shape then 'C' shape and lifting his nose up and panted as he had by in luck somehow dogged all of her needles. "Whew…that was dangerous."

"Arrrgg! I will not be made a fool of!" and with that she ran at Usopp and turned so she could skid to the man the rest of the way sliding on her wooden sandals as she flicking back the other side of her lab coat and pulled out the spray bottle she has used on Robin earlier.

"Ha!" she gloated in glee as she sprayed Usopp's face as she came to a stop in front of him.

Usopp blinked and just looked at her. He had been scared shitless of what she might do but she just sprayed water in his face, what the hell?

Morin blinked in confusion then tried again "Ha!" and sprayed Usopp in the face again.

Usopp blinked and stared.

She stared back and nothing happened.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" she yelled repeatedly sprayed him in the face.

Usopp's face was now dripping wet and he looked a bit annoyed. "Cut it out already!"

She blinked dumbfounded. "Why are you not scared?!"

Usopp gave another nervous laugh, "The great Captain Usopp fears nothing!" Though his knees where still knocking together in fear and had been ever since the battle started.

"Usopp is always .." hiccup "..scared even of his own…" hiccup and Chopper sat up swaying in place. "shadow. .. Its only..log-log-loga…makes sense your spray would not work on him." And Chopper fell backwards with a drunken giggle.

Morin blinked at what she was told then suddenly was flaming mad. "That's just stupid!" she yelled with a tick forming on the side of her head. "No one is that much of a coward!"

"Usopp." Luffy strained to speak. "Get her."

"Huh…oh right!" Usopp then grasped his hands to one of her arms. "The mighty Usopp has once again -... owe owe owe" Usopp yelped in pain as Morin started to stomp down her foot to his.

"Get your hands off me you filthy pirate!" she growled and stomped all the harder till Usopp had no choice but to let go and hold his now aching foot. He hopped around on his one good one foot as he blew on his injured one as it throbbed in pain even through his shoe.

At being let go she made a run for it and turned skidding backwards on her wooden sandals again. "I will find your weakness!" she promised and as she came to a stop in a crouching position with one leg extended and pulled down her glasses to her eyes so she could scan over Usopp with them. "Ah so that's it!" She smirked and reached behind her back pulling out a small bag. "This time I won't fail!"

With that said Usopp took out his slingshot and gulped but readied himself in what would clearly be a show down.

Morin pushed up and ran at Usopp then turned to skid on her wooden sandals.

Usopp fired at her with Kayaku Boshi but she shifted skidding off to the right to dodge then the left as Usopp fired again but each time she got out of the way just in time skidding along the smooth floor.

Then she was there in his face again and before he could throw up his hands in time to defect it she was throwing white powder in his eyes from the bag. She skidded past him and jerked around to come to a halt to watch her victory.

Usopp blinked as his eyes started to water and he rubbed them with the backs of his knuckles but that only made them worse.

"Usopp!" gasped out Luffy in worry.

"Luffy!" gasped the snippier. "I….I …" he rubbed his eyes more then let his hands dropped to his sides and fell to his knees in defeat. "I can't see Luffy!" Usopp cried out with tears and snot trailing down his face as he looked around blindly.

"That's right…and you can't beat what you can't see." Morin mocked as she pulled out a needle and syringe and flick tapped the side of the tube that held light yellow liquid in it. "Now you have caused me far too much trouble long nose…time for lethal injection and to put you out of your misery!" she laughed cruelly and moved to Usopp.

Meanwhile on the other side of the island on the ship Nami had her hands full with trying to take care of Sanji. She had already used two of the three sedatives but they didn't seem to be doing any good anymore. It was as if his body was adapting to it something. It was highly frustrating but she was trying to keep her cool and his by applying cold rags to his forehead.

"Sanji-kun please try to relax." Nami begged as she dipped the rag in the cold water bowl by the bedside and rung it out then put it to rest on his forehead once more.

She jumped then as she herd thumps on the deck. "That's weird no one would be back by now." She thought out loud and got up as Sanji became frantic now. She looked down to him and smiled. "Shh it's ok Sanji-kun. I will be right back." She promised and then picked up her staff (Perfect Clima-Tact) and stepped out the door softly shutting it behind her and headed on to the deck.

As she got there she was faced by two very large men. Each three times the height and size of Franky and built like walls. They wore black hooded masks that looked like black leather bondage masks with zippers over the mouths and everything. There rest of there clothing where stretch shorts and ankle boots and tank tops all in black. Though each of the two had something different printed on the tank tops. One had 'S1' on his and the other had 'S2' printed on his.

S1 pointed to Nami and unzipped his mask with the other hand over the mouth area. "We are here for the cook's head and you." He then zipped the mask back up.

Nami gulped but there were just two of them. Surly she could take them. She held tightly to her staff. She just had to plan this just right.

"Oh well then if that's all…" she then jerked left and ran to get away from them calling Rain then Cold, then last Heat with her staff just making a cloud when S2 reached her and before she could do anything more the wall of the man slammed a hard brick like punch to stomach making her cry out in pain then another fist catching her just under the jaw as she bent forward this hit making another scream rip from her throat as she went sailing through the air to land on the sandy shore of the beach near by.

Nami rolled to her side in the sand and coughed sputtering up blood and looked up to see S2 jumping down from the ship but S1 was starting to walk to the door to the med room. She could not let them get to Sanji-kun!

Nami got to her feet using her staff to help her in the task finding it painful and she called out, "Thunderbolt Tempo!" making lighting crack down from the cloud she had made and fry them both at once.

It paused them both in action for but a moment then S1 looked over and started to join S2 in the hunt for her.

"Yes." She whispered in celebration for that small victory. She had hoped it would do more damage to them but if she could at lest get them away from going after Sanji-kun it was something. Nami looked around and quickly formulating a plan as her eyes set on the cliff that was near the ship acting as cover for it.

Wincing she held a hand to her stomach as the other held to her staff she ran for the rocky cliffs with S1 and S2 on her heels.

The path up the cliff was steep and she found herself having to climb up the side of the cliff as her bare knees and hands got cut into by sharp jagged rocks. As she then clawed her upper half to the top flat surface she felt something grab her foot. Shrieking she turned her head back to S2 had grabbed hold of her foot. She struggled and pulled and only managed to get free from his tight hold by slipping her foot from her sandal and scramble quickly to get the rest of her self up onto the cliff top.

She rolled and jumped up and put her plan to action calling Mirage Tempo and many different versions of herself now stood in different spots along the edge of the cliff spaced out. As the real her did a quick set up for Thunder charge to her staff and she waited for the duo to come.

S2 was the first to get up top and went right for the normal looking Nami and grabbed at it only to find it a counterfeit. At once Nami lunched her attack of Swinging Arm while the oaf was confused. It was probably not much to do damage to S2 but it was enough to knock him off the cliff edge he was so near and fall into the jagged rocks below.

There was one big draw back with this and that was S1 was now already up on the cliff and had seen which was the real her and before she could launch another attack S1 had grabbed her by one arm and grabbed her weapon with his other hand pulling her weapon from her grasp to toss to the beach below. He then proceed with an attack on her jerking her by the arm he held her by and throwing her to the more spacious side of the cliff.

A scream poured from her lung as she landed on the arm S1 had gripped her by. She could swear it was dislocated and it throbbed painfully.

The horror of the man now loomed over her reaching for her again as she lay there in pain, helpless, weaponless, bruised, dirty, bloody, and so very afraid.

Suddenly there was a dark shadow above S1 that seemed to block out the sun and a long leg in black pants kicked S1 over away from Nami as the owner of the said leg yelled at the man, "Don't you dare lay a hand on Nami-Swan!"

Sanji landed gracefully in front of Nami acting as shield now for any attack that would come her way. "Don't worry Nami-Swan! I will protect you with my life!" He declared just like he always did but this time Nami knew things where different as he looked back at her with that one visible blue eyes of desperation. The same look he had, had laying there tied up in the med room just a few moments ago.

Sanji gave her a sad smile then turned back around just in time to block an attack by S1 with his leg.

She jerked up into a sitting position looking now at his Sanji's back. "Sanji-kun!" Nami screamed her eyes going wide in fear while tears trailed down her face as she worried at what this could mean for Sanji protecting her in his state of mind at the moment. Things most defiantly had just gone bad to worse.

**A/N:** Yay all my packing is done! Well besides the last few things I will pack on move date. Bad news is Friday / early Saturday morning will be the last time I will be able to post anymore for this story till I get net turned on at my other place. Which will take a few days cause they need to do some rewiring. Though there is only one or two chapters left tot his story I think… maybe am wrong who knows xD No promises but I will try to get out another chapter before am net-less for a bit.

Anyways about this chapter I didn't hear any complaints about the little taste of fighting I gave you all last chapter so hopefully since this chapter is almost nothing but action/fighting you guys will still like it. As well I gave you more RobinxFranky in there ... like it? Yay for longer chapterness.

Gasp is that two cliff hangers I did? Oh crap…hey one of the cliff hangers is on a cliff lol…sorry I'm amused easily. Sooooo yeah! What you guys think? I'm review whore give me attention! xD

**Chapter Review Replies: **

**tazx x x** – Thank you so much your encouragement and praise! You all don't know how happy it makes me to be able to write something others enjoy.

**AllBlueChaser** – Thanks! Yeah when I started with this idea I thought it would be no fun if Sanji had to be guilty for it sooo guiltless Sanji ftw! xD

As for Dr. Morin yeah I could not let her get caught so easily, if so we would have not had this chapter.

Annnnd for the Buster Call I tried to trick you guys and make ya think twice but you clearly saw through it though …rats and as you see in this chapter it was only Franky that saw Robin get sprayed. *snickers* of course out of all the women in the room Franky's eyes would be on Robin, but yeah I will work on my trickyness xD

Sorry for the boo-boo would fix but can't find *hides behind a rock* told ya I suck at the edit stuff lol sorry.

**datErdbeerschn** – Tee hee I fully understand what your saying and thank you very much for the compliments. As for Sanji no worries see we didn't leave him like that…now he is on a cliff …talking about risking his life for Nami…yeah … that's better right? *sweat drop*

Lol that show freaks me out …the baby in the sun …really creepy o.o!

*snickers* as for that last question … huh wait till 'Your Mine' comes out and that should answer it for ya in very detailed ways xD


	8. Chapter 8 Sacrifice

**A/N's: **So sorry for the wait IRL sucks at times but here it is the final chapter! Also more notes below! Please enjoy! ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8 / Sacrifice

As Dr. Morin came at him, Usopp flipped himself around to the sound of her voice his hand landing on his sling shot. He had to do something, had to, but how …what could he do? A sniper was useless if he could not see…right? The long nose man could only look blindly around in front of him shaking in fear and cry.

"USOPP!!!" cried out Chopper getting to his feet shifting forms to Heavy Point, as he in a drunken rage then charged to try and save Usopp.

Morin blinked and watched Chopper run right in front of her and past her and into the wall crashing and falling back on his ass.

She laughed, "Utterly pathetic, do you hones-…" her words got cut off as she gasped out a yelp as hands out of nowhere pulled her arms back behind her.

"Hello, again Dr. Morin. I believe I owe you the return favor of a bit of fear." said Robin in the doorway with Franky at her side, both whom had shadows casting down over there faces given them an ominous appearance.

"Seis Fleur…Slap!" called Robin and six more arms this time on the Dr. Morin's front bloomed and began to take turns slapping her in the face.

The female doctor cried out and pushed her head down to her chest as if to hide her face to her breasts. One of Robin's hands then pulled the woman's hair jerking her head back up. As her face did rise the doctor had a whistle in her mouth and she blew it with all her might. Robin's hands slapped over Morin's mouth to try and stop her but the damage was already done.

From behind the same curtain screen Morin had came from, two large men stepped out. They where huge and looked just like the bondage rejects that had attacked Nami on the ship with one difference, printed on there tank tops was S3, and S4.

The duo seemed to know right away what the doctor wanted and tore off in a speedy run for the two newcomers at the door.

At once Robin tried to slow them down or just trip them with many arms springing up along the ground but it didn't even faze them nor slow them down.

Franky held up his left arm and used his attack of Beans Left sending a rapid amount of explosive pellets machinegun style at the two which they took dead on yet that did not slow them down either. It was as if pain was a foreign concept to them, though they sure could deliver it real good Franky and Robin both soon found out as both took hits and got knocked to the floor, the ground cracking under the pressure of the force of the blows they had taken.

Robin's hold on Dr. Morin snapped in a pop of flower petals and Morin fell to her knees rubbing her sore face. "Don't break her!...That pleasure will be mine." She sneered looking up. "Hold her down Subject Four!"

S4 did as asked picking up Robin and held her in a near crushing bear hug to his large chest making the woman look small and helpless. She cried out in pain as she wiggled in the tight hold trying to free her self as she felt like she might pass out soon from lack of air to her lungs as they where being pushed on so tightly.

"Nico Robin!" Franky called out in alarm and got to his feet pulling off the skin from his right hand and jumped in an attack to hit S4 in the face with Strong Hammer. At the same moment S3 was coming at Franky and just when it looked like he would get creamed again before he could finish his attack off Chopper got in way crunching down on his second rumble ball and shifted to Guard Point taking the hit for Franky. Franky landed the blow on S4 and the man's jaw snapped breaking and then hung limply with in his mask. Yet still he held to Robin not letting her go nor was he even crying in pain.

Franky jumped back with Chopper both panting. "Dammit! ... Its like nothing I do hurts them!" cursed Franky.

Chopper now clear of head with the temporary drug worn off nodded, "I believe Dr. Morin made it so they can't feel pain. You need to go for the joints and tear them down bit by bit." explained Chopper. "Hey... wait Franky where is Zoro?"

"Eh!!" Franky freaked out and looked around. "He was right behind us in the hallway on our way to the lab!" He was not able to think much longer about it as he and Chopper then had to split and dive out of the way of a charge attack from S3.

Dr. Morin was now up again and went right away to Robin this time pulling out a different color needle and syringe then what she had been about to use on Usopp. "Subject Four bring her down and push her head down." ordered Morin.

The monster of the man did as he was told going to his knees with Robin and let one of his arms around her go so he could push down her head. Morin then pulled back Robin's shirt top to expose the back of her neck and stuck the needle in along Robin's spine. "Don't worry am only paralyzing you for an hour. The real fun will come later once I stop all of your friends." promised Morin.

Robin gasped as a searing pain shot down her spine and left her not even able to wiggle a finger. She was completely useless from the neck down.

"Robin!" screamed out Chopper as he tried to help deflect an attack by S3 with Franky.

"It's ok… I just can't move." Robin called out not wanting to set off a panic though things where not looking to good for them.

Luffy grinded his teeth as all he could do was watch as his nakama kept getting beat down.

* * *

Zoro with a sweep of his sword took out the three marines who had been foolish enough to attack him then charged on the double doors ahead of him and stormed into the cold metal room. The swordsman then paused as he found himself in the cafeteria on the clear opposite side of the base from Morin's lab.

* * *

Many marines looked up from there food as Zoro cried out in frustration, "Where the hell did those guys go, ditching me at a time like this!"

The moment his Nami-swan had jumped from the noise beyond the walls of the med room Sanji knew things where not right. He struggled to get himself free of the ropes that held him as Nami told him she would be back. _No! Why, why didn't she just untie him so he could take care of things? She could get hurt or worse!_

Sanji kept wiggling and trying to get himself free but then froze as he herd Nami scream. _She was in danger! I have to get to her I have to put my life on the line for her!_

The cook was frantic now and becoming more and more desperate to get himself free but when he herd Nami shriek another scream again he became enraged and gave it everything he had and the ropes finally gave busting from him. He wasted no time tearing out of the med room while removing his gag and ran out onto the deck to see Nami on top of the cliff near by. He jumped from the ship soaring to land on the beach and jetted it up the side of cliff. The steep terrain gave him no trouble as he simply ran up the near vertical path in an amazing speed.

As he got up top S1 was just starting to loom over his Nami-swan who looked so afraid. Sanji's blood boiled and he jumped up above the man raising a foot to deliver a smashing blow to knock S1 away as he yelled at the bastard. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Nami-Swan!"

He made a graceful landing in front of Nami-san and reassured her, "Don't worry Nami-Swan! I will protect you with my life!"

He then turned back to look at her and his heart nearly broke as he saw her laying there all beat-up and dirty. He could only blame himself for not getting free sooner. _I will use my very last breath to make sure this bastard does not lay another hand on her._

The cook gave Nami a sad smile. He would never forgive himself if he didn't save her this one last time. Quickly then he turned back around and blocked an attack with his leg.

He herd Nami scream out his name, "Sanji-kun!" Of course he wanted to comfort her but he had to deal with the bastard that did this to her first.

"I will make you pay for hurting Nami-swan asshole!" he growled as anger over took his body and he lashed out in a series of attacks in a fearsome speed. "Collier, Épaule, Poitrine!" he called out then jumped in the air and brought down all the force, all the anger he held with in himself to bring down his foot on S1's head. "Mouton Shot!" and S1 went flying back but not before he reached up and grabbed Sanji by the ankle jerking the cook along for the ride.

In midair S1 flipped Sanji around to hold both of his legs and then wrap is own legs around Sanji's middle and drove the cook's head down to the ground as they landed.

Sanji cried out in pain as his head met with the ground making him see stars. It left him feeling dizzy and with how tight the man was holding him it didn't help maters as the hold was restricting his chest from expanding too much, cutting down on airflow.

With Sanji's knees still able to bend he repeatedly brought down his heels in the man's face. He was sure he was making a bloody mess of the man's face but it was like S1 didn't even care. Two could play that game!

Sanji took in the deepest breath of air as he could then exhaled as much as he could to try and make himself smaller to slip from the man's grasp but the man's arms only tightened around him and Sanji was forced to take on the pain as his ribs started to soon feel the pressure. Still he tried to slide his foot down a little. If he could just get it under the man's chin he would have a shot but it was nearly impossible with how the man was holding him.

"Stop it, stop it!" screamed Nami and came at S1 smashing a rock one handed into the man's head.

It made S1 slump forward for a moment and loosen his hold on Sanji but even better S1 let one of his arms go from holding the cook, the bad part was it now swept at Nami getting her in the gut and knocking her back down to her rear as she held her middle in pain.

"BASTARD!" Sanji fumed and pulled his leg back from the one handed grip that held both. The cook then stomped it upwards under the man's chin making the neck extended. Sanji's leg then came back in a wide split then back again picking up the speed it needed so when his heel came down on the side of S1's neck it gave a satisfying cracking sound as neck broke.

The man went limp right away as his head lolled to the side and then he fell back lifeless.

Sanji rolled himself up to his knees and panted in air as his visible blue eye searched for Nami.

Spotting her he held her graze and smiled once again sadly at her. "I'm so sorry Nami-san I could not get here sooner…even then I still let that bastard touch you again…" he took in a sharp breath as tears started to spill. _She would not even be in this mess if it was not for me. My nakama really are better with out me._

Nami forced a smile to her face. "It does not matter Sanji-kun… you saved me that's all that matters."

Sanji stood up and winced at the protest his ribs gave him from the action. "No… not yet I haven't." the cook held that sad smile still then slowly started to walk towards her.

"Ne?" Nami blinked in confusion and worry as she looked up at him.

"Goodbye Nami-san." The cook softly said as he took a step past her and towards the cliff edge that held a beautiful view of a now setting sun over the ocean waters. The rich bright colors the sun still produced tuned the light grey storm clouds a spectacular golden hue while making flecks of ocean shimmer.

Nami's eyes shot open wide as realization of what Sanji was going to do sunk in.

* * *

Chopper and Franky fell back to the ground taking yet another blow by a combo from S3 and S4.

"Maybe…maybe if we could just get Luffy out from under that machine we would have a chance." Chopper coughed.

"Eh?" Franky looked over to Luffy and up to the saucer above the captain. "If that's all that's keeping him down leave it to me doctor-bro!" And Franky pushed himself up with force and once more used Beans Left to shoot at the saucer.

"Stop him!" Morin shouted and S3 jumped up to take the hits of the gun while S4 came at Franky giving him a right hook and sent him flying back.

Chopper shifted to Guard Point once again to cushion Franky's fall for all good it would do.

Morin took out her controller once more and another saucer moved into play this time over Franky. "I will not have you going off and trying to ruin my fun tin man!" she smirked and flipped a switch.

Franky then cried out as he went flying up into the air to the metal saucer above him which rang out with loud metal ting sound upon impact. Once the stars cleared from Franky's head he tried to pull himself from the saucer but couldn't.

"Try all you like but all that lovely metal in your body will hold you firmly in place thanks to the magnetize ray." She smirked.

Usopp inched along the floor crawling with one hand in front of him patting about to make sure his path was clear. "Rrr-robin." He whispered out in a sniffling whisper.

Robin's eyes looked around from where she lay then spotted Usopp and at once she could tell what was wrong with him. "Here long nose-kun." She answered with caution not wanting to draw attention to them.

Usopp moved in the direction he herd her voice come from till he found her his hand patting over her face. "Robin…can you see the machine above Luffy?" He asked.

Across the room Chopper screamed out in pain as he was getting double hits now from both S3 and S4. He could hardly stand and as he took yet another blow he unwillingly shifted back to Brain Point fell to his side in pain.

"You know…I really don't have any need for animal testing… why don't you boys just finish that one off." grinned Morin.

The steel doors then where carved open and flew inwards into the room knocking S3 and S4 clear across the room and smashed into the wall.

"Bastards! How dare you go off and ditch me like that!" yelled a very upset green haired swordsman.

"W-what?! Don't lie you got lost again!" accused Franky getting mad now too.

Zoro blinked and looked up at Franky. "Ne …what are you doing up there Franky?" the swordsman asked his anger and the matter of him having been lost or not forgotten in favor of confusion of Franky's predicament.

A tick formed at the side Franky's brow. "Don't ask unnecessary things! Just get me down!" Franky yelled.

Zoro shrugged and crossed his swords about to do as asked when S3 and S4 got back up and came at him. "Hang tight for a moment and let me deal with these two." He told Franky and took up a defense stance.

As Zoro battled across the other side room Robin was trying to guide Usopp with direction on where to aim his slingshot.

"No more to the left." whispered Robin and Usopp tried once again to adjust his aim.

"Oh? What do we have here?" Dr. Morin asked moving up on Usopp and Robin.

At the sound of the Morin's voice Usopp turned, his other senses now heightened in compensation for his lack of sight and he just acted on the moment and fired getting a direct hit on the woman. She cried out flying back to land on the ground hard.

"Wonderful shot!" praised Robin.

"I got her?!" Usopp asked in disbelief.

Morin rolled over to her side and coughed out a puff of smoke of gunpowder. "You will pay for that!"

Once again Usopp shot once he herd her voice but this time Morin pushed her self out of the way.

"To your right!" Robin cried out and Usopp turned and fired and missed again but now he was listening closely to the sound of Morin's wooden sandals as they clacked along the floor and skidded. He took another shot and nicked her arm making her cry out again.

"It can't be helped then!" Morin turned and ran back to a table and yanked off a sheet from it reveling a huge needle and syringe as big as a normal size person's leg. Carefully she picked it up avoiding Usopp's attacks and ran to the curtain screen. She pushed the screen out of the way and in her haste knocked the whole thing over to reveal a midget of a giant strapped to the wall with many tubes running in and out of him who was dressed like just like the other men but his tank top said S5 on it.

Morin climbed the ladder next to S5 and punctured his neck with the needle and slowly pushed in the light green liquid from the syringe.

Zoro flew back to the wall his lip split and his tongue ran over the wound. He then pulled his black bandana from his arm and tied it around his head and charged once more at the pair after drawing his third sword.

Swords flashed in quick strokes, swinging steel cut into flesh that went unnoticed as S4 drove his fist onwards anyways to Zoro's gut knocking him back into S3's hold as his arms came around Zoro trapping him.

Zoro gritted his teeth holding to the one sword in his mouth as the tight pressure bore down on him. With a flick of Zoro's hand though he cut into one of the very arms that held him making half of the limb fall away to the floor now useless.

Still the man didn't cry out or even seem alarmed at the missing body part he just held tighter with what grip he still had on Zoro as S4 came at Zoro again. This time S4 clocked him in the throat making Zoro slump forward in S3's hold for a moment.

There was no time to waste however and Zoro cut away the other limb that held him and stumbled away from the two coughing and gasping in air that burned on its way down his throat.

Bloody stumps smashed down on Zoro's back making him fall to the ground as a black boot then kicked in the side punting him across the room.

Zoro rolled onto this knees quickly using one of his swords to steady himself and watched the two came at him. Suddenly then almost as if random S3 fell over, having lost so much blood and taken so many wounds he finally just dropped dead. S4 kept on unfazed by the turn of events.

Zoro pushed himself to his feet and readied himself to finish this not sure if he could keep going like this if it didn't come to an end soon and by the look of the substitute sword he had been using, (since Yubashiri was destroyed on Enies Lobby), that was sporting a large crack in it, it looked like it would only be good for one more attack anyways. So Zoro put it all in one last attack on S4.

"Gyūki Yuzume!" Zoro called out as he positioned his swords pointing them at S4 and then lunged forward as S4 came at him as well dead on, unworried for his safety. The impact was great but S4's body was not able to hold up with it and fell back sliding off Zoro's swords to thump onto the ground. Zoro's spare sword then shattered and he let it drop to join the now just as useless S4.

The swordsman then turned around and his eyes widen as Dr. Morin removed the needle from S5.

S5 awoke at once and pulled away from the wall, tubes tearing off from him as he roared out.

"Dammit you all are like cockroaches. Take care of one and more come in!" hissed Dr. Morin.

Zoro grinned, "Could say the same for your lackeys." He stood tall unwilling to show any signs of weakness.

"Subject Five wipe the smirk of that bastard's face then take care of the sniper." Morin ordered and S5 obeyed.

The ground lightly shook with his steps as S5 came at Zoro. Suddenly he was then swinging down a large hand onto Zoro as if he was swatting a bug.

Zoro thrust his swords up and kept his arms locked trying to push back the large hand.

S5 simply used his other hand to punch Zoro in the side and it sent the swordsman flying back and unable to get back up this time. Try as Zoro might his body was just unwilling at the moment.

S5 then turned to Usopp and started towards him.

Usopp had been working once again with Robin trying to shoot at the saucer above Luffy but with no sound to help use for aim it was proving most difficult.

"Run long nose!" Franky yelled out.

Usopp turned his head left to right not sure which way to go and before he could ask he was in S5's grasp and being thrown over to land on top of Zoro, to which both men groaned out in pain.

Chopper panted in his own pain and tried to stand, "I won't be beaten by a person like you. I have to save Sanji!"

"Save Sanji?" Dr. Morin question then laughed out. "But he is in no harm …that he does not put himself into."

"You made him try to kill himself! What kind of doctor does that?!" yelled Chopper back in anger getting to his feet though finding himself shaky on them.

A curl of a smile came to her lips. "You don't know what my drug has done to him do you!" she laughed. "Oh my you really should leave the medicine to the humans." She mocked. "But I feel generous…I will tell you what I did to him since its now to late for any of you to do anything about it being so beaten." She paused and took a moment to push her hair back and into place before she went on.

"I simply administered a formula I have been working on that attacks ones emotional state and tips the balances to a state of depression to which the user starts questioning almost everything in there daily life …however and I find it extremely amazing with the test subjects I have so far used it on, that if there is even the slightest hint of suicidal tendencies that it will result in them taking there own life. Yes …but Mr. Blackleg is a bit different. He is the sacrifice type…the fool… yet I can't wait to examine his brain to see if there is a way I can copy something like this and put it in others. Not a mindless lackey with out pain sensors but someone willing to put everything on the line who can use judgment as well as power yet still risk it all due to his stupid loyalties. He is human shield by his own will…my drug just maximized it to the fullest extent. So really you only have yourselves to blame. If he was not so more then willing to give his life for you all, then you all.-…" her speech was cut then.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled burning with raging anger, the veins on his neck straining. His breathing was coming out hard, his fury so very clear to be seen. "You messed with Sanji's mind! Do not mock him for being willing to die for a nakama!" Slowly Luffy pushed on one of his hands making his elbow raise. "You could never copy what Sanji has!" Slowly Luffy's other elbow came up off the floor as he pushed on his other hand. "His willing to sacrifice gives us all strength to fight because it's true, it's from his heart!" Slowly Luffy's chest rose up from the ground.

Dr. Morin paled and pulled out the remote increasing the pressure to max and the ground around Luffy dented in from it. Yet Luffy kept moving to rise, now placing one foot to the ground and started to stand up. His utter rage at Dr. Morin's words about Sanji fueled him with the power he needed to overcome the pressure the saucer beat down on him.

"Someone like you could never know the kind of sacrifice that is in Sanji." Luffy then stood up straight his fists clinched at his sides. "I'm going to kick your ass for what you have done to him!" Luffy called out making it a promise as he took his first step out from under the saucer.

* * *

Time seemed to freeze for Nami as Sanji took that first step past her. His words of goodbye echoing in her head as her heart speeded to beat rapidly with in her aching chest and fresh tears came down her cheeks cutting through the blood and dirt on them. Then time suddenly caught up with her all at once and she turned around to see that Sanji had taken a few more steps past her since he had spoken. She had to do something, but last time it had taken Luffy and Chopper both to stop him not to mention Zoro's efforts. Yet she didn't have that kind of inhuman strength or any sedatives with her.

As Sanji took another step Nami did the only thing she could think of. She pushed off on her knees and jumped at Sanji letting her body crash into his legs and her one good arm curl around one of his long powerful legs. "No!" she screamed out. "Please Sanji don't!" she sobbed begging.

Sanji stumbled in step but with his legs so strong he was easily able to hold his balance and not fall over. Shock appeared over his face as he looked down at Nami. Her tearful dirty face stared back up at him looking so very sad.

"Please Sanji! …" her mind rambled at things she could say "Who will take care of me and Robin with out you? Who will cook for all of us?! Who will come to my rescue?!"

Once again Sanji's sad smile retuned. "Ah… Nami-san is so kind." He then shook his head. "It does not have to be me to do those things. They will get done with out me being there, but with me there I will bring misfortune to you all …I just cant risk putting you all in harm anymore for dead weight like me Nami-san. Please don't be sad it makes me happy to give my life to you all. I could ask for no greater gift then for my life to give you, or Luffy or…or even that shitty swordsman's life a few extra minutes." His smile seemed to for a moment turn truly happy at that last name.

"B-but…but what about our happiness Sanji?! Do you think we will be happy with out you? We all would miss you and be so sad. Please Sanji, please don't do this, please. If you just wait a little more the others will come back soon with a cure for you and you won't think these crazy things anymore." Nami tried to reason with him.

"Nami-san…I'm sorry… I have to do this. Maybe one day you can forgive me in time." Sanji then took another step forward but ended up having to drag Nami as she held all the tighter now to his right leg with her good arm

"No!" she cried out. "I won't have to forgive you because you are not doing this!" she screamed at him.

A soft sigh left Sanji's lips and he looked up as the first few drops of a spring shower started to fall down from the golden lighted clouds. "Nami-san…let go." He softly said.

"No!" Nami sobbed. This was it; he would not hurt her because she was a girl so she could just keep holding onto him till the others got back!

Sanji now squatted down keeping the leg Nami held to out a bit so not to crush her arm in the bend of his leg. "Nami-san." He said softly again. "Its starting to rain if you don't get back to the ship where it's dry you will catch a cold."

She blinked up at him as shock and anger came over her. "Baka! You're talking about killing yourself and expect me to go away from worry over getting a cold!" She glared up at him, "If you so worried then take me back to the ship right now… in fact I demand you do just that! Getting up this cliff was a pain and as you see am all banged up so you have to help me!" If tears would not work then she would order him to do as she wanted.

He gave a soft laugh. "Nami-san is so lovely when she is mad…and you were very brave, again I'm so sorry I…" He was cut off by Nami as she yelled at him once more.

"Don't you dare say your sorry one more time Sanji! Not unless you're willing to make it up to me!"

Sanji sighed again and looked into her eyes wishing she would just understand. "Nami-san I can't go back to the ship with you."

Nami bit her bottom lip at his words. If he did get away from her before the others got back…She had to find a way to get him back on that ship! If only he had never met Dr. Morin. At that thought she then had it, she knew how to save Sanji!

Nami shook her head no. "That's not what I want Sanji." a small smirk came to her lips.

The cook raised a curled brow, "Then what could I do to make it up to you?" he asked.

"A kiss." She said.

Sanji's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "A kiss?!"

Nami nodded. "If your going to go and die the lest you can do is kiss me goodbye…ne?" she asked with a sly grin.

"A Nami-san kiss? A kiss with Nami-san and me… our lips together?!" Sanji's face seemed to be heating up at the idea. He would literally never get another chance at something like this. Surly just one more little indulgent sin would be ok since he was going to make up for it all and give his life to protect his nakama.

"Hai hai…so you will …won't you…give me a kiss?"

"HAI!" Sanji could not help but cry out. Oh how romantic to kiss Nami-swan then to give his life for her and the others.

"Good now close your eyes and pucker up." She instructed as she let go of his leg and reached behind herself.

"HAI!" he nearly sang out and did as he was asked closing his eyes and puckered up his lips. He could hardly wait to feel what her lips would be like to his or the taste of her… Pain throbbed through out his head just a moment before he lost consciousness.

Nami let the rock she had used to hit Sanji on the side of his head in his temple drop from her hand. "Told you, you needed to learn to wise up to women's motives. Oh well, lucky for me." She smiled and got up and took Sanji by the coaler of his shirt and started to drag him to the cliff path being extra careful due to the rain making the path slick now.

Surly that extra hit to the head would not cause anymore problems or if it did Chopper could fix it, she thought as she limped with only one shoe on slowly dragging Sanji down the cliff side. Nami then winced as her bare foot scraped on a rock in the process.

"You are so buying me a new pair of shoes after this is over with." She informed the knocked out cook.

When she did finally get Sanji back to the ship she used chains to keep him down this time and the last sedative. Surly the others would be back soon, if not Chopper was going to have to treat more lumps to Sanji's head cause she sure as hell was not going through that again!

* * *

As Luffy was getting so mad he was over coming the saucer's pressure Robin wiggled a finger and her eyes turned to Chopper who was now over by Zoro and Usopp helping them, Chopper giving Usopp drops for his eyes and treating Zoro's wounds.

"This is impossible there is no way you should have been able to get out of that!" cried out Morin as Luffy brought his other foot out from under the saucer's ray.

Luffy panted breathing hard nearly worn out from the strength he exerted from just stepping out from that ray.

"S5 get him! Get him! Get the Straw-hat!" Morin yelled nearly jumping up and down. Things most certainly were not looking good for her now.

Luffy pulled himself together as S5 came at him and the midget of a giant used the same move on Luffy as he had with Zoro. First he put his hand down as if to squish Luffy but Luffy blocked with his hands then S5's other hand came in for the blow to Luffy's side but the rubber captain tossed up a foot and pushed with his foot and hands making S5 stumble back.

The mini giant grunted and then as Luffy was recovering bending over panting S5 kicked Luffy sending him back into the wall making it crack under him.

Luffy dropped to the floor going down to one knee and put his fist to the floor as well breathing in deeply and called out, "Gear Second." His legs pumped his blood starting off the change till there was a rubber shine all over him and he stood up with steam coming off him. He was not playing around now. He rushed at S5 jumping up into the air calling out his attack, "Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" and his arms moved in rapid speed to make it look like many at once hitting S5 all over at one time causing S5 to step back a few times from the sheer force Luffy put into each hit.

Morin a woman who knew when to cut her losses rushed to her desk and pulled out her bag and began to fill it with her recent research. With all she needed she made a run for the door.

Zoro newly bandaged jumped up and cut the pole and cords which held the saucer that imprisoned Franky.

The large saucer came crashing down blocking Morin's path to the door. Then she gasped in fear as Zoro and Franky landed in front of the saucer, the men back to back and looking over there shoulders to her with menacing glares.

Luffy took a hit and went crashing to the ground that shook the whole building but got back up and called out "Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle!" and knocked S5 back making the large mammoth of a man almost fall.

Morin turned from Zoro and Franky and ran for the window on the side of the building but came to a skidding halt as Usopp now with sight again, and Chopper at his side crossed there arms and glared at her blocking her path from the window.

Luffy flew back from another attack of S5's but used his legs like springs to the wall making him bounce half way back and land safely to the floor then charged and jumped at S5 to make his final attack. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!" and both his fists went to S5's face cracking the skull and making S5 fall back in defeat.

When Luffy landed he fell back as well to the floor and puffed out a breath of air as it all had taken a lot of out of him.

Morin clenched her hands to her bag and turned on her heel running from Usopp and Chopper to head for the back door but once more was stopped as Robin now stood there giving the other woman a icy cold glare.

"MORIN!!!!" Luffy yelled out from where he lay on the floor then rolled over getting to his feet once more still panting.

Morin backed up to a wall holding her bag tightly to her chest as they all now closed in on her.

Morin slide down the wall to sit on her knees as Zoro cracked his knuckles, Franky pushed up his shades to rest on his head, Chopper shifted to Heavy Point, Usopp tighten his grip on his slingshot, Robin crossed her arms in a stern teacher like manner, and Luffy stood in front of her and punched a fist to his open hand.

Morin one for more self preservation held out her bag. "Here just take it and go then!" she cried out hoping it would be enough.

Chopper grabbed the bag jerking it from her hold.

"You have what you wanted … just take it and go!" Morin yelled her face growing paler by the moment.

They all stood still around her in a half circle watching her.

Fearing for her safety all the more she used the old, "You would not hit a woman would you?"

Robin raised a slender brow at this.

Morin put her glasses down on her face, "How about a person with glasses?"

Zoro made a grunt of annoyance.

Morin pushed her glasses back up, "Dammit he was just the cook what does it matter?!"

"Sanji is nakama!" Luffy yelled at her. "And I won't forgive you for what you did to him!"

Morin pressed her back tightly to the wall.

"For Sanji!" Luffy called and lifted a leg.

"For Sanji-kun!" Usopp agreed and lifted a leg.

"For ero-cook!" confirmed Zoro lifting a leg.

"For cook-san." said Robin as clam as always but with a deadly aura like the others and lifted a leg.

"For cook-bro!" shouted Franky and lifted a leg.

"Anti-Manner Kick Course _**Reproduction**_!" Luffy called out the attack and they all then brought there feet down on Morin bringing on an instant victory for the Mugiwara crew.

* * *

With Morin's research Chopper had been able to make an antidote for Sanji but it was not a straight fix right away and had to be giving in doses in a span of a few days. It was two days before Sanji stopped begging for them to let him sacrifice himself and four days till he was allowed out of the med room. Even then the crew were taking Sanji suicide watch turns as the cook was not allowed anywhere by himself not even the bathroom as even he admitted now and then the thoughts would return and sometimes the desire seemed rather strong to act on it. Chopper said it would be awhile before they fully disappeared but demanded Sanji speak up if they started to come more often. It was still an in testing drug they where using to cure this with after all and Chopper didn't want to take any chances.

The marines at the training base turned out to be surprisingly grateful to the Mugiwara crew. After Morin had made the Subject project (her five goons) she had taken over the marine base and started testing on unwilling marines even a village now and then when pirates were rare. The marines allowed Chopper's help on the recovery of Morin's victims but could not give him nor any of the rest of the crew credit for the help against Morin for the obvious reason of them being marines and they were pirates. It didn't matter to the crew of course they where just happy they would not have to worry about the marines anymore when they went to town.

Meanwhile Sanji feeling guilty as all hell did everything he could to make it up to the others and had been doing so ever since he had been allowed out of the med room.

He gave Luffy extra helpings at dinner which where of late mostly meat dishes and even would make Luffy little snacks during the day if he complained enough. Even weirder still he now and then let himself be roped in to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper's odd childish games.

He would also listen to Usopp's stories and didn't even give the man grief over bluntly clear lies.

He put up with all of Chopper's questions, demands and tests never once complaining and for snack time would always give Chopper his favorite sweets.

With Franky he helped the man out in tasks he would normally have deemed a waste of time and always made sure to have cold cola on hand.

With the ladies, he doted on more heavily then ever praising them for anything they did when he was around them but also gave them a lot more space. He also bought Nami three pairs of shoes and the outfits to go with them and Robin some books and flowers.

For Zoro he didn't wake the swordsman anymore and when he had to give out snacks he just would leave good quality sake by Zoro with rice balls, he even went as far as to avoid fights with the man bowing out in gentlemanly manners. Even if Zoro purposely grabbed the cook's pricy cooking wine and drank it right in front of him the cook would just smile and act like all was well.

Finally Zoro had, had enough of it all; he wanted his Sanji back already. So the night before they were to leave the island at dinner Zoro spoke up about it.

"Oi shit-cook?" Zoro said looking to Sanji as the blonde served Luffy his sixth helping.

"Yes Zoro-kun?" Sanji questioned. "Need more sake?"

Zoro's brow twitched. "When are you going to stop it already?"

Everyone looked up now and the room went quiet till Sanji pushed a smile to his face. "Stop what?"

Zoro frowned. "That!" and he waved a finger at Sanji. Seeing the cook still puzzled Zoro elaborated. "That fake happy shit. Waiting on everyone acting like nothing bugs you and not even having the guts to fight me!"

"Zoro…" Chopper warned.

Sanji went to open his mouth but stopped as a faint nagging voice whispered, _You can never make them happy no matter what you do. _

Sanji stood a little straighter, "Sorry I didn't realize I was…asshole." He added a little late. With all eyes still to him he could not take it. "Excuse me I need some air." and hurried out of the room.

Luffy stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth then got up turning his head to the swordsman. "He is trying Zoro, give him a break." And Luffy headed out after the cook. It was his night on Sanji suicide watch and it would not due to let the cook go off by himself after such an incident, even still if it was not his watch Luffy would have probably have gone after Sanji. He had been hovering a lot around the cook of late.

Chopper frowned wondering if maybe he should go too or maybe he should stay and talk with Zoro. As the little doctor looked up at the man it seemed to him Zoro was having a hard time dealing with this all too.

With all eyes on him Zoro felt the need to say something. "I just…I want things to go back to how they were already." He huffed.

"It will take time bushido-san. You can not rush these things. I'm sure the generous attention is just cook-san's way of saying sorry." Robin offered helpfully.

"Why can't he just say it then and not do all of this stupid crap." grumbled Zoro.

"He is probably ashamed of himself. The drug didn't take his memory away of it all right doctor-bro?" Franky added.

"That's very true. Humm maybe we should add a group therapy time in ships regular activities?" questioned Chopper.

"Wow look at the time!" Nami stated and quickly got up as the others too suddenly became very interested in offering to help clean up or get away leaving a very confused doctor.

"Was it something I said?" Chopper asked.

Luffy found Sanji at the back of the ship leaning on the rail looking out at the vast ocean as he smoked a cigarette. Luffy joined him and sat on the rail half turned to Sanji and the water.

They stayed like that for some time till Sanji finally spoke up. "It's confusing sometimes… the memories of those days. I almost feel like it was not me."

Luffy turned his full attention to Sanji and shifted his hat back on his head. "It was not you."

"Wasn't it? Chopper said himself that it would have not worked if….if that part of me was not already there." Sanji sighed blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Sanji…you would never…" Luffy tried and Sanji now looked at him with a clenched jaw and cut him off.

"I would and you know I would. If it meant saving any of you I would kill myself in a heartbeat." Sanji stated with conviction.

Luffy frowned and looked down. "You always mean well Sanji but… as your captain and your nakama I won't let you throw your life away. You can count on me Sanji; we all will be there with you for the times ahead to come. You don't have to try and take the weight of it all by yourself. If we work together there will not be a need for sacrifice. It means a lot you're willing to go that for me and the others but there is no reason to be so quick to use that last effort."

Sanji looked away after Luffy's words and flicked his used up cigarette out to the dark waters then reached to jacket pocket for another but was stopped by Luffy, a hand over Sanji's and Luffy leaned his face to Sanji's making it so the cook could not look away. "If any of my namaka died for me I would lose a part of me, forever gone. Please Sanji don't be in such a hurry."

Sanji's one visible blue eye watered at Luffy's words. To know he meant something so much to make such an impact on someone's life it was so gratifying and so overwhelming.

"I…I'm so sorry." he shut his eyes tightly and felt the tears burn onto his cheeks. "Arg! Those words are not enough for the misery I caused!" _I should have just died_. "If I had of died it would have been ..."

"It would have been worse!" yelled Luffy at him and took Sanji's head in his hands now. "Look at me Sanji…" when Sanji didn't open his eyes Luffy added. "That's a captain's order!"

Sanji open his eyes that time.

"I need you! This ship needs you, your nakama needs you. We need you more then for some sacrifice of your life…we need you to live your life, to live and be with us." Luffy's dark eyes bore into that one blue eye.

Luffy's words struck so deeply at the cook's heart he threw his arms around the captain and cried into his shoulder. It was not very manly but he could not help it. The doubt of his own value of life other then self sacrifice the memories had left him with seemed to just wash away at Luffy's reassurance.

Luffy smiled and the seriousness on his face vanished as let his own arms go around Sanji and hugged him tight.

Zoro pulled back from around the corner he had been watching from, and had been since near the start of it all, and headed up to the crows nest to train. Why, why could he not say those things to Sanji? Why could he not give that kind of comfort to the blonde? Why… why could it not be him hugging the damn shitty cook?

* * *

The next night as they were once again out at sea, the cook and the swordsman were doing the dinner dishes together.

"Zoro." said Sanji and passed a plate.

Zoro took it and dried it and sat it to the side.

"Zzzzoro.." another plate passed.

Zoro did the same again.

"Zoroooo." another plate held out to the swordsman.

"Oi, shitty-cook?" Zoro said and turned to the blonde not taking the plate this time.

A curled brow raised and Sanji looked at him.

This was it, it was now or never to tell the cook how he felt, to make the bastard understand. Zoro's fists clenched at his sides. "If you ever try to sacrifice yourself for me I will kick your ass!" CRAP! Of all the things he could have said that comes out?! What the hell was wrong with him? Zoro's jaw clenched and he wanted to run out of the room for the stupidity he had just sprouted but he held firmly in his place.

Surprise showed on the cook's face and he just stood there for a moment. Slowly then one of his old cocky grins came to those rosy lips and he turned away. "Tch like I would for you." He mocked jokingly.

Ease rushed through Zoro at that reply…that reply from HIS Sanji. He was cheering with in himself but outwardly he just took the plate the cook still held to him and dried it. So it had not been some deep heartfelt admission of love for the cocky bastard but it was a start.

"Zoro." said Sanji and handed him another plate and as Zoro took it the dishwater splashed from some dishes shifting with in the sink and got the front of Zoro's shirt wet a little.

"Oi! Watch it ero-cook." grumbled the swordsman.

Sanji smirked; "Hn you worried about melting?" teased the cook and splashed Zoro this time meaning to.

Zoro frowned looking at the wet spot on his shirt. "Oh real mature." he grumbled out and turned to set the dried plate down.

Sanji let one of his legs bend backwards and brought it up towards himself then let the side of his foot kick Zoro in the ass not so lightly.

"OI! Cut it out shit-cook!" Zoro yelled a tick forming on the side of his head.

Sanji leaned against the counter and lit up a cigarette and blew out the smoke before replying. "And what are you going to do to stop me shitty-swordsman."

A grin came to Zoro's face. He most defiantly had his Sanji back.

And so there fighting echoed out over the ship drawing in everyone to come see as shoes and swords clashed together. No one said anything at first due to the clear happy smiles on the swordsman and cook's face but when a chair got busted in the mix Franky started yelling at them which got the other male members of the crew laughing and Robin smirking and Nami groaning in annoyance.

And so life retuned back to normal …well as normal as things ever got around this group.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay and its finished! My first short story! *weeps* Thank you all who stayed through this with me and those of you who read it!

So yeah this was a long chapter xD I'm really surprised I did so much on fighting senses. Were they enjoyed?

Also if you remember my 'maybe more pairings' statement I made at the start of this…I think I did there at the end toss in a little LuffyxSanji xD I kinda didn't mean to it just happened.

For this end chapter to tie it all together I tried to put in a little something from all the previous chapters so the story kinda came around full circle and yeah I know no hot SanjixZoro nookie or even kissing wtf?!

BUT! If you enjoyed this story tell me cause I have plans to make a sequel to this story as a up in coming Main Project! It will be titled 'These Hands' So it will be a long story and there will be boy on boy sex …won't say who is getting some but there will be some! As for what it will be about! A Pirate Captain sets his sights on Sanji! Wanting him to join his crew, (and his bed xD) and tries many ways to get the cook to join him from wacky plans to plain out scary fights! All while Sanji and Zoro try and come to terms with there feelings for each other and it all starts on….Candy Island! Lol shoot me once I write it xD I swear it will be starting off really silly but will get into deep drama too and…maybe even a death of one of our fav pirates! *gasp*

Also I'm thinking for one of the villains of this other pirate crew to put in Sophia Morin's younger sister. She will have some talents as big sis but have a lot of defaults too. Though to help me make up more villains I would love to hear what you guys thought of the villain Sophia Morin in this story. It will be awhile before I get a chance to even start on 'These Hands' as I'm still working on 'You're Mine' and also have some other ideas for some more stories too so a lot to do xD

Oh speaking of 'You're Mine' I will be putting up the first two chapters sometime tonight so if you enjoyed this story maybe you will enjoy that one as well.

Anyways please review! If you can answer any of the questions I asked too that would be most helpful…and if you do? Then I will add an epilogue blurb of ZoroxSanji to this story! No not nookie jeez perverts xD

Anyways review! And thanks so much for reading. It has truly been a pleasure. ^.^

**Chapter Review Replies: **

**tazx x x** – Hehe of course Sanji makes the best entrances. Glad ya enjoyed and yay for FrankyxRobin love 3!

**datErdbeerschn** – Lol awe don't worry I nor Nami would let that happen as you see I didn't! Nor did she! *pushes the bloody rock with her foot* Erm… Don't worry Chopper said there was no brain damage … ^.^; Ah the Usopp vs Perona! That was fucking a great battle! xD Yeah I used that for inspiration for that fight with Usopp and Dr. Morin.

**AllBlueChaser **- *falls over* You see all my twists! I guess I really need to work on them lol or maybe your just that good ^_~

Ah well I hope the ending was not a let down and at lest a bit of a surprise?

**bed of nails and sandpaper** - Awe but he has the hair and black clothing for it.. I joke I joke! Tee hee But yush see Sanji gets all better and happy ending!


	9. Epilogue

~~~~~~~~~~~ Epilogue

**A/N: ** *_SPOILER ALERT_* If you have not seen all of the Thriller Park Arc you might wish to stop reading … nnnn-now!

For my encore performs of "Desperation" I take you to Thriller Park, (Episode 377) the story already in progress. The crew given a choice to live or hand over Luffy of course refuse and stand to fight. Kuma attacks with Ursus Shock and a huge explosion goes off knocking out everyone so it seems. Kuma then goes to take Luffy and Zoro attacks him and they battle and talk. I bring you now into the story when Sanji wakes up…

* * *

Pain … pain through out his whole body is the first thing that makes its self known to the cook as slowly he comes to. His eyes strain to open and near by he hears voices but sounds are muffed at the moment as his ears are still ringing. _Luffy ...Luffy and the others are in trouble I have to help._ He yells at himself with in his mind as he lays there. Finally sound and sight come in clear once again.

"I am what is called a "Pacifista"..." Says someone with a voice Sanji somewhat recognizes.

If Sanji thought the pain was bad before it's ten times worse as he tries to rise. The most he can do at the moment is turn his head towards the sound. The sight that befalls him makes his visible blue eye widen in shock and fear.

"Part of a yet-to-be-completed project of the World Government..." Kuma goes on to say as he stands tall like nothing can move or affect him.

"A Pacifista …?" questions the swordsman breathing hard and on his knees a few feet away. …

Sanji's eyes searches around but everyone else seems to be knocked out and it's just Zoro… Zoro on his fucking knees!

"A human weapon. I was created by the Government's genious scientist... Doctor Vegapunk... The man with the greatest intellect on the planet. It is said that his scientific knowledge has already reached the level humanity is likely to reach in five hundred years' time." Kuma went on to explain to swordsman.

"A body like that ... What's more, he's an ability user!" spoke Zoro aloud. "It's like there's just no chance of beating him...!"

_Bastard of course there is a chance, didn't you make Luffy a promise you would never be beaten again!_ Sanji grinded his teeth in thought.

"Just as I thought... My body won't even obey me anymore...!" Zoro then added.

Sanji's heart started to beat faster. He refused to believe the swordsman words. It had to be a trick to get Kuma off guard… yes that was it…

"But no matter what... You're still going to take Luffy's head, aren't you?" Zoro questioned Kuma.

"That is as far as I am willing to compromise." Kuma simply stated.

"I understand...I'll let you have one head!" Zoro agreed.

Sanji frowned. _Dammit, what is that bastard up to?!_

Zoro then used what strength he had saved up and sat formally before Kuma and placed his hands palms down onto the ground as he bowed deeply with his head lowered. "But… In exchange...Please take my life instead of Luffy's!"

Everything seemed to stop for Sanji like if the world had suddenly decided it didn't want to spin anymore. He had to have herd Zoro wrong. His hearing must still be messed up from the explosion.

"I'm begging you!" breathed out Zoro.

Sanji was not hearing him wrong!

"I might not be that famous yet ... But this is the head of the one who will eventually become the world's greatest swordsman! Surely that should be enough!" Zoro went on to add.

_No, no, no, no! Not my Zoro, not my shitty marimo! I have to get up, I have to stop this!_ Sanji willed himself and his body only gave himself pain as reply.

"Despite your remarkable ambition... You wish to take this man's place... And go to your death?" Kuma questioned.

Fuck! That shitty bastard was going to take Zoro up on this trade! Sanji looked down to his legs and shouted with his mind at them, _MOVE!_ Yet only more pain coursed though out his body. _No! I have to move, I have to! Zoro can't sacrifice himself he just cant he can't die! _Zoro was strong and powerful. Nobel in his own shitty marimo way, he was what a man was sups to be, a man he, Sanji admired…a man …a man Sanji loved!

"I don't see any other way..." answered Zoro. "To save my crew...!"

_There is another way and I swear I will give it to you!_ Sanji growled within himself. His leg then twitched and Sanji fought against the pain.

"If you can't even protect your captain, your ambition is pointless! Luffy is the man who's gonna become the Pirate King!" Zoro spoke with conviction.

This was it, it was now or he would not get another chance. _MOVE!_ His leg twitched again and Sanji gritted his teeth. _I will give up my dream, I will give up All Blue, I will give up everything I have just give me the strength to move to jump in the way just one more times please! _Sanji preyed and gave it everything he had and this time he raised himself up and got to his feet somehow. The pain was near blinding but Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets like he always did keeping himself cool and calm so no one could see or be the wiser the pain he was in and he stumbled forward.

"Wait, wait, you damn bastard!" Sanji called out and nearly toppled over, just barely getting his foot down in time to stop himself and kept on trudging forward.

At the voice Zoro turned his head and stared in shock at the blonde coming up towards him. It didn't even seem like Sanji at first he was so beat up.

"What good is dying gounna do you?" asked Sanji breathing hard with a glare on his face to the swordsman as he slowly kept coming. "What about your ambition, you idiot?"

"You...!" Zoro said in surprise as Sanji kept coming. That baka cook what did he think he was doing coming in the middle of this and saying those kinds of things? The idiot looked like he could hardly stand.

Zoro seemed out of it. _Best get this other asshole's attention and things in motion_ thought Sanji and turned away from Zoro. "Hey, big guy!"

"Hey?!" Zoro called out his heart pounding. _Sanji couldn't seriously mean to fight him with the way he was… or could he mean to..._

"Rather than this moss-head swordsman..." Sanji said giving Zoro the full of his back and putting himself standing between Zoro and Kuma.

_Stop it, stop it don't you dare say it!_ Zoro stared in disbelief.

"...Take my life instead!" Sanji stood up straight as he said this though his body trembled in pain that he could not fully hide no matter how hard he tried. "The navy might not consider me a threat yet..." Sanji moved past the pain, let his body feel it if it must but he would fully focus on what needed to be done. "But in the end, the one in this crew who will cause the most trouble..."

Zoro's mind flashed back to that morning in the kitchen he had found the cook with a bloody kitchen knife in one hand and gash across his other arm, the blood oozing and dripping down it into a pool on the floor while the cook just sat there as if waiting to die. The flashed then ended and he was staring at Sanji's back in the here and now once again.

"...Is me, Black Leg Sanji!" Sanji finished his speech with fervor.

"Why you...!" Zoro glared at the back of the cook. _How dare he do this again!_

Sanji stood there taking in shaky breaths using sheer will power to keep his body standing and ignored the swordsman for the moment. Fucking marimo needed to shut up so he could keep this big guy's attention on him till he had a deal with him.

_Does he still think I want him dead that it would be better for the crew?_ Zoro questioned with in his mind and frowned. _No the baka cook was sups to be over that._

"Now... do it...!" ordered Sanji as he felt the tears prickle at his eyes but they were not enough to make his eyes watery. _Probably dehydrated_, somewhere in the back of his mind thought and he gritted his teeth. There would be so many things he would miss out on in life. Like seeing the shock on the baka-swordsman's face when he finally got the courage to kiss him. His lips quivered as he spoke his next words, "Rather than this guy... I'll let you have… My life!"

_Bastard didn't you say you would not risk your life for me? Why do this, why? You were the one out of the crew I wanted to save the most!_ Zoro panted breathing hard growing more pissed by the seconds.

Sanji could tell just by the sound alone of Zoro's breathing how mad he was. Yet he could not let the bastard butt in. The shitty marmio was probably thinking by letting him, Sanji take the sacrifice on his own it would make him, Zoro less of a man. Maybe if he could just sugar coat it the bastard would keep his mouth shut and just go with it and accept it, after all Zoro could not be the world's best swordsman if he was dead. He had to think about his dream. "Both of us are perfectly ready to lay down our lives here if we have to! Let's make this a glorious death!"

_Bastard if you know I'm willing to die for you and the others then why butt in?!_ _Are you that much in a hurry to die?!_ Fumed Zoro his breath coming in pants still as a gust of wind blew past the cook's leg caring on it a cloud of dust from all the rubble about.

"Hey, tell everyone ..." the cook now spoke up to the swordsman making it clear out of the two of them that he, Sanji would be the one to die.

Zoro straighten himself at the cook's words to him as the anger with in him helped give him strength he had not had moments ago. Like hell he would let the shitty-cook go through with this!

"To have a good journey..!" The cook said as the poke of tears pressured at his eyes again while he looked up to the sky.

Somehow Zoro found it within himself to move his body and he was on his feet glaring at the cook. _Baka-cook…_

Sanji's bottom lip trembled, there was so much he wanted to say to the swordsman but the best he could do was, "Sorry, but... I guess you'll have to... Find another cook...!"

That had done it. Those words only fueled the fire burning now with the swordsman and he acted with out haste. Zoro moved in one solid fluid movement to the cook's side in attack and used the butt of his sword to smash into the cook's gut figuring that would be all that was needed due to the idiot was hardly holding on as is.

The hit took the cook by surprise and his head spun to look at his attacker his eyes wide and the few drops of tears he had been holding back dislodging themselves and flew past the swordsman from the motion.

Sanji's hand slapped down on his attacker's shoulder as his other hung limply to his side. The added pain to him the attack had brought was so much to bear to what he already had been feeling. Sanji's eyes then glared at seeing his attack was none other then Zoro. "W...why you...!" he got out but could feel himself now losing consciousness as his view started to get a black fuzz around the edges.

Zoro stood there letting himself be a support hold for the cook but didn't say a word as they stared into each others eyes.

_Bastard don't you know life is not worth living with out you, _thought Zoro.

_Bastard don't you know life is not worth living with out you, _thought Sanji.

Sanji was quickly losing his battle to stay conscious and his hand slipped down the tone firm muscle that made up the swordsman's arm. With in the next moment the cook found himself to his knees with out even knowing how he had gotten there having blacked out for a moment and could feel the darkness tugging at him to return. Sanji refused and held to Zoro's arm as tightly as he could not ever wanting to let go of the shitty-swordsman but he no longer had any say in it and his hand slipped the rest of the way down the other man's arm as he fell back and to his side in a crumpled heap out cold.

Zoro watched Sanji fall, his heart aching with in his chest more then any other pain his body was feeling at the moment but turned icy eyes to Kuma as his breathing shifted heavy once more. He could not let this bastard think that Sanji's deal was still existing. Though he felt like collapsing himself he took a breath in and shut his eyes and remembered the cook's smile, the reason why he was doing this. Strength came again from some hidden place within himself and he opened his eyes, "This is my last request ...!" and he removed his swords tossing two then the other half way to Kuma. It was he who would make the sacrifice no one else, especially not HIS Sanji!

* * *

**A/N:** Annnnd we all know what happened after that xD

Hope the bonus bit was worth it. That episode (377 Zoro Fights, Prepared to Die) was what gave me the idea for this story to begin with so thought it only fitting I add it in like this. I think I might start on the sequel "These Hands" after I finish "You're Mine" as the other main project I have in mind I still have no clue how to go about doing it buut you will all hear more about it later sometime. Yeah but anyways "These Hands" will be taking place after Thriller Park so yay Brook will be in the story this time and I will have to work around a injured swordsman xD

I want to thank you all again. Your reviews/comments really made this story such a pleasure to write. Such a wonderful first experience for my first chapter story even though it was a short story. I promise the sequel will be long xD

But most of all I'm just happy I could give enjoyment to others with my story. I hope to see you all on my other stories and up coming ones. ^.^

**Review Replies**:

**tazx x x** – Yay thank you for your praise! Already have another san/zo going btw just has Ace as the main lead love interest as being Ace/San hehe but yes there will also be straight san/zo stories coming too!

**dandy wonderous** – Wow! *bows graciously* that's a huge compliment! Thank you so much. I know how some people can feel over certain couples and for that to be over looked cause of the enjoyment of the story means a lot to me so thank you again!

As to the drug bit …yeah with out it being an AU I just can't see Sanji killing himself with out there being a good reason and to sacrifice himself for his nakama is the ultimate after all its so much a part of who he is. His intro arch even showed that about him, on how he was willing to die for Zeff and the man's dream refusing to back down even a bit.

Hehe I was debating on if I should have had Luffy or Robin hit Dr. Morin and knock her out with one punch but then I thought ... nahhh that's not enough after all the shit she caused and thought a tribute attack to Sanji was just more fun!

Woot Luffy and Sanji ftw! xD

Thank you on the heads up on my common mistakes. I will try to watch out more for those. In theory I can only get better ... so here is to hoping xD

I don't know if I will see you again as most my stories will most likely be yaoi but maybe when I make some great epic-ness of wow story I will see ya then ^.^ Thanks so much for reading once again.

**AllBlueChaser **– Lol I had tons of free time with no net so all I could do was write and once I started the action scenes it just all flowed out which is really weird cause am not really an action fan xD well mildly I 'm but it turns out its really fun to write xD So might try my hand at some more of that.

Yush I know there were no hot cook and swordsman loving but I will be taking my first swing at that in "You're Mine" Ace/San & Zoro/San nookie so we will see how it goes but am happy you liked the story anyways. Hehe just think of it as a fun 'filler' xD

**datErdbeerschn** – For sure a sequel will come thank you so much for being interested in it. ^.^

Yes I didn't think it right for him to be all better again just cause of some 'happy pills' anything one goes through leaves its mark on us, thus one of the reasons why he got suicide watch even after the medicine. Some things can only be healed with some human contact and a bit of love of ones nakama.

*gigglesnorts* Yay I finally got someone to fall for one of my twists! Yeah I'm not a San/Na fan but the idea of almost kisses I just love.

Yay again! I can't wait to see what you think of my other stories!

**Final Thoughts:** Well that's it. Thus ends my suicidal story... maybe I will do an AU one. I always loved the hospital stories also feel free to send me messages with ideas I love getting attention and new ideas. Humm anything else I want to say?

Zoro: How about, The End?

Lolly: Oi! Get back in your box!

As I was saying….The End!


End file.
